The Root of All Evil
by caffinate-me
Summary: 3rd in the Western Series. Things are getting more interesting in Colorado Springs for writer Richard Castle and Sheriff Kate Beckett as old enemies return and the rumor mill begins to churn. Sometimes it's hard to know who to trust in the wild west.
1. Chapter 1

The Root of All Evil

Part 3 of The Western Series

Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't own Castle or any of its characters. I just like dressing them up in cowboy boots and taking them on all sorts of adventures. ;)

A/N: Thank you to GHSchade for suggesting the title.

Plot: Things are getting a little more interesting in Colorado Springs. Spring has arrived, and the town is bustling with the promise of a newly opened mine. But as old enemies return, and the rumor mill begins to churn, sometimes it's hard to know who to trust in the Wild West.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

A single songbird twittered a happy melody, inviting others to join in, as it sat in a bush outside of Beckett homestead. The early morning light glistened off of dew-covered grass as the sun broke over the horizon. Sunbeams filtered in through the window, dancing merrily as it covered the single room house in a warm bath of light.

Kate Beckett groaned, whimpering slightly as beads of sweat formed over her brow, pooling in shelves of her collarbones, threatening to soak the thin nightgown she was wearing. She brushed a lock of hair, slick with sweat, from her forehead, pushing it with a little more force than necessary behind her ear. Her breath hitched again and she lurched forward, heaving into the wooden bucket she was cradling in her lap. Sucking in a shaky breath, she leaned back against the side of her new bed— a thick, fluffy cotton mattress Rick had sent form New York— and allowed her head to loll to the side as she adjusted bottom, trying to make herself more comfortable as she sat on the unforgiving wooden floor.

She stared up at the wood planks of the ceiling for a long moment as she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth trying to keep her stomach calm. As the churning began to overwhelm her once again, she let out a pitiful moan. _Why me?_ She questioned silently as her head fell forward and she wretched into the bucket again.

Her stomach finally began to calm and she let out a pitiful whimper of gratitude at the reprieve. Her back of her hand came up to swipe across her mouth and she breathed out a puff of air as she pushed herself off of the ground and set about pulling off her nightclothes in favor of a plain white shirt and a pair of slacks. They were starting to get a little tight around her middle and she shook her head as she sucked in her stomach and fastened the button.

She stood in the middle of her room and swayed slightly, bracing an arm against a wall for support as she reached for a glass of water, taking a tiny sip before placing it on the table in favor of the piece of ginger root she had taken to chewing on. The trip out to the reservation to trade for it had been out of her way and had forced her to lie to her friends and family about the purpose of the trip miles out of town but she didn't care. She also didn't care how many pelts she had needed to trade for it, the remedy was completely worth it.

Her stomach gurgled again as she sucked on the root and she clasped a hand over her mouth. Bolting across the room, she bent over the bucket just in time as she vomited again, the tang of ginger burning her throat as it came back up. She groaned and sunk back down to the ground, allowing herself to curl up in a ball on her side as she whimpered into the wooden planks on the floor. _Normally_, the ginger was worth it. She brought it up to her lips again, sucking on it gently as a single tear ran down her cheek, mixing with the sweat seeping from her hairline.

The latest wave of nausea finally passed and she pushed herself up to sit against the bed once again. Her bed. _Their _bed. It would be their bed soon. Her head leaned back against the mattress as she sucked on the ginger, the sweat slowly drying on her face. She brought a hand up to scratch the itchy spots it left behind as the salt stained her skin.

After another moment she forced herself off of the floor, shoving her feet into her boots and plopping her hat onto her head as she picked up her coat and headed for the door. The sun caught the single small diamond on her engagement ring and Kate shook her head, as anger, guilt and shame curled with the nausea in her stomach.

She rolled her eyes.

She was going to kill him.

The next time she saw him, Richard Castle was a dead man.

* * *

><p>The Main Street was bustling as Kate wandered through town. Buildings and houses had been rebuilt. The train was running again and telegram wires were coming in faster than they could be recorded. There has been talk of opening back up the mine, getting it ready for operation. Men, contractors and workers, were coming in droves at the promise of work. Kate blanched at the thought. If she never went near that mine again, it would be too soon.<p>

As good as the increased traffic was for the businesses in town, the general store and saloon were bustling, it also meant her jail cells were overflowing on a nightly basis. It also meant an increase army presence in town and a sudden influx of working girls.

Lanie's business was also increasing. The winter storms causing everyone to live in close proximity along with the increased recreational activities of the miners and military men meant there would be a sudden population increase in town (along with an increase in certain diseases).

Kate rolled her eyes. Men. Right now she hated men.

All of them.

Alexis had been working constantly at Lanie's side, getting up at all hours of the night to make house calls as Lanie came knocking on the door of the homestead. Kate had set up a small cot in her cabin for the girl. Jim had offered the use of the main house, stating that he would be okay sleeping in the backroom of the saloon but Kate had shot down the idea. She didn't like the idea of Alexis being alone in the main house. The girl insisted she could take care of herself. Kate believed her, but she also knew that if anything happened to the teenager, that Rick would never forgive her or himself for leaving the girl behind while he went back to New York.

Unfortunately, this also meant that Alexis was aware of Kate's bouts of illness and had told Lanie as well. While it was nice to have friends in on her secret, and Kate could tell that Alexis was excited, if not slightly scandalized by the situation, she was also worried about the fallout of the situation. She would not be the only one outcast, scandalized, branded with a scarlet letter. Alexis would be also, along with her father and Rick.

She picked at the biscuit in her hand, which Alexis had pressed there a while earlier as the girl had run past her on her way to the schoolhouse. Kate could tell that the girl was tired between helping Lanie and keeping up with her studies, but Alexis kept a smile on her face and made sure to keep tabs on Kate. Orders from Eustice and Lanie to make sure she ate, of that she was sure. The women were constantly fluttering around her since she had gotten rescued from the mine. But now, especially, it was worse.

Kate rolled her eyes again. Women. She wasn't particularly fond of them right now, either.

Kate gave a small wave to her father, who was already hard at work at the saloon; men milling about, drinks in hand, even at this early hour. He looked back at her, his face etched with concern and she sighed. He knew; he had to know even though she hadn't told him yet. They had gone through this before. He was privy to all of the signs. She broke off a small bite of the biscuit and popped it in her mouth, before bringing her hand up to rub her forehead.

A man yelled across the street, causing another man to yell back, cussing at the first. Kate sighed again and dropped the remainder of the biscuit to the ground before heading over to the brewing fight, picking up her pace to a trot as she saw the first fist fly. She forced her way between the two men, pinning one to the ground as a couple of bystanders held the other back. The first man, an out-of-work miner looked up at her with a sloppy grin and her stomach lurched at the overwhelming stench of stale alcohol and month-old sweat. She forced the man off of the ground and pushed him towards Esposito who had wandered up before bolting behind the building and relieving herself of the half a biscuit she had just consumed.

Kate leaned back against the building and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and glared at an old woman who was shaking her head at her from her perch in a rocking chair on her front porch.

Kate pushed herself off of the building and turned back towards the main road with one final pointed glare at the old bat judging her.

There were only a few more hours until his train arrived from New York and she really was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle whistled as he skipped down the steps to the train. He had been gone from Colorado Springs for two months, getting things settled in New York. He had found a replacement editor for the Times, received an official publication date for his novel and shipped all of his needed belongings to Colorado. As much as he was going to miss the hustle and bustle of the city, he was excited to exchange the glitz and the glamour of society life for the simple adventures of the west. Especially, since he would be able to spend it with his daughter and his fiancé: two of the three women who meant the most to him. His mother, to his approval, had decided to stay behind in New York, living in the townhome. Martha Rodgers blanched at the thought of dirt; there was no way she would survive in Colorado.<p>

He took in a deep breath and smiled as the Colorado wind met his face. He glanced around the platform, looking for the familiar faces he was expecting to greet him. His smile fell when Alexis didn't come bounding up to meet him with warm words of welcome and a hug. He took another step forward, pausing just before calling out her and Kate's names. They had to be there somewhere. They knew he was coming.

His grin returned momentarily when he caught sight of Kate leaning against the station house, head leaned back, hat held in hand. Alexis was at her side. He took another step forward and his smile faltered as he took in the look of concern etched on Alexis's face as she spoke to Kate in low tones, a hand resting against the sheriff's arm comfortingly. His gaze turned to study Kate and he took in the dark circles under her eyes and the way her breathing was labored as she rested a hand against her stomach.

Her eyes opened and she blinked as her gaze met his and he raised his hand in a hesitant wave. She stared back at him, her hand waving limply back at him before her eyes grew wide and she bolted around the side of the building. She darted out of sight and he took off in a run, following her only to find her bent over the edge of the platform, throwing up over the side, into the dirt below. He felt Alexis come up behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder as she bent around him, looking at Kate. Castle held out a hand towards Kate as she leaned over the edge. The railing pressed into her front as she sagged against it.

"Kate?" he asked gently. "Hey. Are you okay?"

She leaned against the railing for a second longer and he took a small step forward, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. Her hand darted up and brushed it away as she turned to glare up at him. He shrank back slightly, bumping into Alexis as Kate took a menacing step towards him.

Her fist shot out, connecting firmly against his shoulder, causing a wave of pain to shoot up down his arm, making his hand burn as he stood, stunned looking at her.

"No, I'm not okay," she growled and he gulped as she took another step towards him, her hands balled in tight fists at her side. "You got me pregnant, you bastard."

She whirled around and bound down the steps to the street as he stared after her, slack-jawed, his daughter placing a soothing hand on his shoulder, patting it gently.

She was what?

* * *

><p>The stone floor echoed as she walked down the dim, dank corridor of the prison. The stench of rotting food and excrement filler her nose and she tried not to gag as she kept her head held high. Her heels tapping against the floor as men called out to her, hands reaching through the iron bars. Dirty, jagged fingernails grasping for her skirt. Her arm. The guards yelled, beat them back with sticks but she ignored it all as she stared forward, a small smirk painted on her face. They stopped in front of a cell and she lifted her chin a little bit more, straightening her back in confidence. She had worked for months for this moment and she already knew it would be worth it.<p>

"Get up," the guard ordered to the man in the far corner of the cell.

The man glared back, his head lolling up to stare at them lazily. The guard rapped his stick against the bars and the man smirked back smugly.

"No."

"Get up," the guard growled and the man continued to stare back, unmoving.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked after a moment and the woman took a step forward her ice blue eyes holding steady to his: black beads in his thin, drawn face. His skin was sickly pale from months without sunlight.

"My name is Amanda Stevenson, Mr. Bryant and I have a proposal for you," she stated calmly.

"You, have a proposal for me?" he laughed back, but he leaned forward slightly his eyes looking her up and down, a hand playing with the button on his pants. "I am about to go to trail and be hanged for wanting to get rid of a bunch of red skinned heathens. What could you possibly do for me?"

Amanda smirked back at him, eying his hand. "Not that, Mr. Bryant, but I can get you freed of all charges, in exchange for a favor, of course."

Ethan Bryant stared at her for a moment, blinking lazily before leaning his dirt-crusted arms on his knees. A tattered shirt and pants covered his thinning body. His cheeks were sunken into his face. Dark circles surrounded his eyes.

"I'm listening."

Amanda's smirk grew as she stepped up to the iron bars, her hands still clutching her handbag primly. "I believe we have a common enemy, Mr. Bryant, a certain sheriff by the name of Katherine Beckett. I will get you acquitted, all charges dropped and your name completely free of wrongdoing. In exchange, I want you to kill Kate Beckett."

Bryant's face broke into a grin as he cackled back at her, his head bobbing as he pushed himself off of the bench and took a step towards the bars.

"You've got yourself a deal Mrs. Stevenson. But I'll do you one better," he leaned against the metal bars, his arms threading through the spaced to hang lazily between them as he stared down at her, his rotten breath wafting past her face. "I'll frame Kate Beckett."

He paused as he laughed again; the sound bordering on psychotic.

"For what?" Amanda questioned, frowning. Framing Beckett didn't seem like nearly as good of a solution. If she were framed she would still be alive. She wanted Kate Beckett dead for what the woman had done to her, to her family.

He leaned an inch closer, a hand brushing down her face as a wide, Satanic grin covered his face, making her stomach drop as she forced herself to not flinch away from his touch.

"For the murder of Richard Castle."


	2. Chapter 2

The Root of All Evil

Chapter 2

The town was bustling. People were chattering as they went around their daily routines: gathering needed items from the general store, chasing children through the streets, brushing horses, shining shoes, repairing buildings. Esposito and Ryan nodded at him as they passed by the jailhouse. The two men were perched outside on the steps much like they had been the first day Castle had wandered through town. He tipped his head back automatically as he attempted to figure out exactly what was going on.

Alexis was clinging to his arm, chattering on about something, trying to catch him up on news and keep his mind off of things at the same time, it seemed: Lanie, school, Jenny, Kate, Mr. Beckett. Castle stopped in his tracks, freezing in the middle of Main Street. Jim Beckett was going to kill him. He had gotten Kate pregnant out of wedlock. Castle gulped. If Kate didn't kill him first. Not that she would, it did take two to do what they did and she hadn't said to stop. She definitely did not say stop at any point, if anything she had encouraged him to keep going.

He took in a deep breath. No, he wasn't going there right now. He was not going to think about _that_.

They would get married, that is what they would do. They would get married, today, or maybe tomorrow. He sighed as Alexis fell silent at his side, finally giving up on being cheerful.

"Do they…" he started and Alexis shifted away from him slightly, her grip loosening on his arm as she gave him some space. "Have people been talking? Do they know?"

He didn't have to say what he was talking about, Alexis knew. He could tell by her reaction at the train station and the way she had been glancing at him through her happy charade that she had known.

She let out a small sigh and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. It was a tick she had picked up from Kate and it made him smile. Alexis loved Kate. At least he hoped she still did after everything.

"There have been whispers, yes. Right now it's all just rumors. You know how people talk, especially with her being so sick and all but the only people who officially "know" are you, me, Lanie, Eustice and Kate. I don't think she has even told her father yet," Alexis explained gently. "She's really upset about it."

Castle sighed and patted Alexis's hand gently and she slid it off of his arm. "I'm going to go talk to her…"

Alexis nodded and pulled herself up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go check in with Lanie, see if she needs help with anything. I'll be home before dark, I promise. Eustice is making a feast out at the homestead tonight."

Castle nodded absently as he watched his daughter walk away, holding up her skirt in her hands to keep it from dragging through the dirt. A group of men stumbled out of the saloon, drawing Castle's attention across the road and he shook his head as they roared in laughter. He had only been back a matter of minutes, but he already had a bad feeling about this. There were too many new people in town, people who didn't know the rules. Yes, Kate had had to work her way up to the standing she had now and, yes, sometimes she had to punch a few men to gain their understanding, but overall she had the respect of the town. They knew that she was the law and they stood by her decisions. They trusted her. These new comers did not know that and now she was a woman, in a man's position, pregnant out of wedlock. He glanced up again to see Ryan and Esposito making their way over to the group of rambunctious men.

This was going to be an uphill battle.

* * *

><p>Kate was sitting on the front steps of her cabin when he walked up to the homestead. Her feet were bare and she had let her hair out of the braid, letting it fall free over her shoulders. She was bent over, her head resting on her knees and he could see she was sucking on something.<p>

She didn't acknowledge him when he walked up, or when he sat down beside her. She didn't say anything and he could tell by the red rims around her eyes that she had been crying. She would deny it, though. She couldn't be the tough Sheriff Beckett if she had been crying.

"Hi," he started softly.

She didn't respond and he held out a hand, gently placing it on her back, rubbing it gently as she sat there, staring past him at the large oak tree in the yard. He turned his head to follow her gaze and it dawned on him. It wasn't about the town's people at all. She wouldn't care what they thought. Yes, it would be more difficult and she may lose the respect of a few people but she would power on and he would stand by her. He knew that. She knew that.

She was scared.

She was scared that she would lose this baby the same way she lost Sarah.

"It's okay to be scared," he whispered, leaning down to talk in her ear even though there was no one around to hear them. "I'm here now, with you. We can be scared together but everything will be fine. I promise."

She shook her head slowly as she sucked in a shaky breath and the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her chin crumbled and he wrapped his arm tighter around her, forcing her up so he could hug her.

"You don't know that," she sobbed into his shoulder. "You don't know everything is going to be okay."

"Yes, I do," he stated again, his voice holding a conviction he forced himself to feel in his soul. "This baby is going to be perfect and it's going to be strong."

She sniffled into his neck as he pulled her tighter to him. He could feel her tears beginning to soak his shirt. After a moment longer he felt this warmth of her lips on his skin and her hand snaked up to wrap around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered between licks and kisses. "I'm glad you're home."

He let out a soft hum. "I'm happy to be home, also. I missed you, even if you did greet me with a punch instead of the kiss I was hoping for."

She laughed gently and he could feel her smile grow against his skin. "Sorry."

"You could always make it up to me you know…" he began and wiggled his eyebrows at her when she pulled back to look at him. "It's not like I can get you pregnant again."

"Richard Castle!" she admonished as she swatted him on the shoulder, an affronted look on her face. "You're incorrigible."

He shrugged back with an attempt at an innocent look and she pushed herself up off of the step, bending back over to pick up her hat before jogging up the short staircase. She paused as she pushed open the door and looked down to where he was still sitting on the middle step. "Well? Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>His hand was splayed out over her bare belly, cupping the slight swell already present.<p>

"I won't be able to wear pants soon," she whispered as she ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down before making it stick back up again. Her nose crinkled. "I'll have to switch back to dresses and it is so hard to do my job in a dress."

He rested his head against her stomach and ran his fingers over the bump, her skin rising in little bumps as she shivered, swatting at his hand. "Stop that, it tickles."

He settled his hand back over her belly and she let out a content sigh.

"I missed you," she continued and he acknowledged her with a kiss to her belly button, allowing her the chance to take her time and talk. She wouldn't talk to him like this with anyone else around. It had to be them together, alone. Even now.

"I've been reading the fairy tales at night. Out loud," she laughed slightly in embarrassment at the confession and he flipped his head over to look up at her face, her hair falling in waves over her too thin shoulders and framing her slightly sunken face. He could tell she hadn't been eating enough. He placed a gentle kiss on the underside of her breast and she continued on running her hand through his hair despite his change in position and talked about whatever thoughts popped into her head. "I've been reading them to the baby."

She paused and her breath hitched. He can feel it beneath his head.

"I'm scared, Castle. I'm scared to love it too much but I still read to it at night. I still think about names and what color eyes it will have." She sniffled slightly and he pulled himself up so he's laying along side her, pulling her over to rest on his bare chest.

"What names do you like?" He asked quietly, avoiding any statements of 'it's going to be okay' or 'there is no reason to be scared' because they would just fall flat. Empty promises.

"Emily," she responded immediately. "I like the name Emily if it's a girl."

"What about if it's a boy?" He questioned, his hand running through her hair.

"Jacob," She stated. "Or John."

He nodded his head. They were all good names, strong names.

"It's going to be a girl, though," she continued, so sure. Resolute.

"Oh, really?" He teased. "And how are you so sure?"

She looked up at him, the tears gone and a twinkle replacing them in her eyes as the late afternoon light cast a glow across the room, forming a halo around her head. "Because there is no way the spirits would burden me with another Castle man. They like me too much."

He stared up at her, attempting to glare as her shoulders shook with quiet laughter, her tongue pressed up against the back of her teeth as she grinned at him. He attempted a glare but couldn't force himself to do it. She looked too happy and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it. Instead he let out a growl and flipped her over onto her back, bracing himself on his arms so that he was hovering over her.

"I love you," he stated, quietly, fiercely. "I want to marry you, soon, before the baby arrives."

She smiled up at him, her hand running down his face as her knees came up to cradle his hips against hers. She'd started to glow despite the black circles under her eyes and the fact that her ribs were too prominent beneath her skin— evidence of the sleeplessness and the rampant nausea. "I love you, too. So very much."

* * *

><p>She glared at him as he heaped another portion of food onto her plate. Everyone was crowded around the large kitchen table in the main house of the Beckett homestead: Kate, Rick, Jim, Alexis, Lanie, Esposito, Jenny, Ryan, Eustice, Gina and Port.<p>

Castle had done a double take when the last two had made their way through the front door of the house. He had assumed hat Gina had gone back to New York but Kate had bent over to whisper in his ear that she had been spending time with Port out at the reservation. She gave him a look, a single raised eyebrow, and his mouth had formed an "O". Gina and Port? She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, in warning to wipe the look from his face, and he schooled his features, giving the new couple a welcoming smile. To each his own.

He glared back at her and shoved her plate towards her a little bit more. He was going to make sure that she ate and that she continued to eat no matter how bad the morning sickness. She had to put on more weight. She gave a slight huff and shoved a forkful of food into her mouth with a look that said '_are you happy?_'. He gave her a self-satisfied smile and she rolled her eyes back at him, their knees bumping under the table.

They had been having their silent conversations all night long as everyone else had chattered around them, filling in Rick, and everyone else, on the latest news and gossip. The sound in the room died down momentarily and Castle looked around the table at all of his friends and family. With a shaky breath he pushed himself to feet, Kate's free hand grasped firmly in his.

"Everyone," he started and he felt Kate's arm stiffen beside him, her grip a little too firm around his hand.

"What are you doing?" She growled at him, her tone low and menacing. Her fork paused halfway between her mouth and plate.

He squeezed her hand in response and reassurance. "I have an announcement to make."

Her fork clattered to her plate as she rested her head in her hand but he pressed on, undeterred by her worry. "Kate and I are going to have a baby."

A couple more forks clatter to plates as though who were not already privy to the news gawked at the couple, Castle settling back down into his chair and Kate staring down at her plate, studying her remaining food.

Slowly she lifted her head and her gaze turned to her father, who was sitting at the head of the table staring at his plate like she had been doing only seconds before.

"Daddy?" She asked softly and her head hung back down as he looked at her, worry and disappointment evident in his eyes.

Slowly, Jim Beckett pushed himself out of his seat and made his way towards the front door, everyone at the table watching him walk and jumping slightly in their seats as the door slammed shut behind him.

Kate shook her hand out of Castle's grasp and leaned over to whisper in his ear before she pushed herself out of her seat to follow her father.

"I hate you right now and there is no way we are getting married."

Her voice was menacing, a fire in her eyes as she stalked towards the door, everyone at the table jumping a little bit higher as the door slammed harder after her.

Alexis turned to him with a sad smile as she stood and started collecting plates to take to the sink, everyone's food forgotten in front of them as they started to talk, making their way out of the stunned silence. She clasped a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look up at her, a stunned expression on his face.

"What just happened?" He asked her and she shook her head in response.

"Her moods have been like this for weeks, Father," she patted his shoulder a couple more times. " Don't worry. You'll get used to it or you'll learn to hide. We're still debating which one is the better option."


	3. Chapter 3

The Root of All Evil

A/N: Is it bad to say that I already have ideas for part 4?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

He was sitting on the top step when she made her way out the door, staring out into the dark night. It was late and a flicker of worry made its way through her at the thought of everyone making it back to town okay. But they would be fine. The miners may be loud and obnoxious but they weren't vicious. They wouldn't hurt anyone.

She placed a hand protectively— instinctively— over her belly as she took the couple of steps to the stairs and sat down beside her father. He was silently staring out into space and she stared out with him, watching everything and nothing in the evening sky. A firefly flickered in the distance, dancing over the grass. She smiled. Summer would be here soon. That meant picnics and swimming in the creek. Not that she would ever admit that she still liked to do those things, of course. She might just have to sneak off, pulling Rick along behind her, as they wandered off for a day. Her smile faltered and she shook her head. She could make plans for summer later, when she was finished being angry.

"You should have told me, Katie," he father started softly.

He was still staring straight ahead, no other motion. No indication that he had even said anything except for the words hanging between them.

"I was going to. I promise. I just wanted to tell Rick first. I didn't know he was going to announce it. Stupid, foolish man."

Jim let out a snort in response. "You have your hands full with that one. He's just excited, though. I don't blame him. Come on. I have something to show you."

He pushed himself off of the step and walked steadily down to the path. Kate watched him for a moment, a small curious smile on her face. He had been doing so well since the winter. His pneumonia was gone and he was almost back to his old self. The warmer air was definitely doing him well. After another second she followed him down the path to the barn, pausing to pick up the lantern from the bottom step.

"I've been working on this for a while. It's not done yet, but I think it looks pretty good already," Jim introduced as he pulled open the door to one of the empty stalls.

Kate glanced in and let out a little laugh as she saw the half finished cradle sitting on the floor, woodworking tools scattered around it. She turned to her father, flinging her arms around him in a tight hug; her head nestled into his shoulder.

"You knew?" She asked as she pulled back, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Katie, of course I knew. You're not exactly the most discrete pregnant woman. I was just upset that you didn't tell me," Jim stated and Kate wrapped her arm around him, leaning into his side.

"I'm scared, Papa."

Jim smiled at the childhood name she used only once in while now. "I know, but everything is going to be fine. Lanie is the best midwife around and Rick is going to be waiting on you hand and foot. I can already tell."

Kate let out a small laugh, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "That man."

Jim chuckled. "That man loves you and is excited. You can't fault him for that."

Kate shot him a look, mouth pinched, eyebrow raised.

"Okay, you can fault him for that but you shouldn't. What you should do, is go back in there, tell him you're sorry and that you really do want to get married because we both know that's the truth."

Kate let out a sigh and glanced over at her father one last time.

"Okay, well you don't have to apologize but at least let him know that he's not in trouble."

Another look.

"Not too much trouble?"

Kate let out a light laugh and bent back over to pick up the lantern as she nodded in agreement.

"Fine," she grumbled as she led the way back to the main house.

Jim shook his head as he followed his daughter's path. "That poor, poor man."

"Hush, I'm not that bad," Kate admonished.

"Oh, darlin'," Jim retorted. "You don't even know."

The room fell silent as they walked back through the door and Castle's chair nearly fell over as he rushed to stand in greeting. Kate took one look at him, the worry and apology etched on his face, and let out an exasperated eye-roll before sitting back down in her chair and spooning another helping of cooling stew onto her plate.

Her eyes drifted up and she let out another sigh as she saw him watching her, cautiously pulling his chair back up to sit down.

"What?" She snapped. "You wanted me to eat didn't you?"

He continued to stare at her wide-eyed and nodded slowly as she let out another huff and brought a spoonful to her mouth. Alexis made a sound somewhere between a giggle and a snort and Kate schooled her features, not allowing herself to crack a smile. Sometimes it was too easy to mess with the man.

He eyed her one last time before turning to Alexis, seemingly dropping the topic of his big mouth for the moment. "Where's Laura? I thought she would be joining us tonight?"

Alexis perked up a little bit, a smile flickering across her face. "Laura is on a cattle drive. Her friend, Olivia, is a ranch hand on her father's farm. She and her brother Beau do the drive every year. Laura went along to learn the ropes. She really likes working with the animals. She's talking about learning to be a veterinarian but she also said that she isn't to keen on going back east for school, so she might just stay on and learn on the farm. They should be back in a couple of weeks."

Castle nodded and his face broke into a small smile at his daughter's enthusiasm. It was good to see her adjusting so well to life in Colorado Springs. She did seem more at home in the west than she ever had in New York.

The couples started to drift out after a few more minutes and Ryan volunteered to drive them all back to town in the wagon he had started taking around since Jenny could no longer comfortably ride a horse. Esposito scooped Kate up in a hug before shooting Rick a glare and turning towards the door.

"You and me, hombre, we have some things to discuss," he stated quietly before Lanie tugged on his arm and gave him an exasperated sigh.

Castle gulped slightly and Kate took pity on him, squeezing his hand gently. The poor man had been through enough for one day, no need to add idle threats to the mix.

"I've got him under control Javi," she reassured and Castle shot her a relieved look. "I'll let you know if I need back up, though."

Esposito eyed him for another moment before nodding in ascent and allowing Lanie to guide him towards the door.

Castle turned to look at Kate as the last of their guests left, leaving Jim, Alexis and them alone in the house.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked quietly.

"Not even close," she answered as she sat back down and continued eating. "If you're lucky, I will give you a blanket so you're not cold sleeping in the loft tonight."

"The loft?" Castle squeaked. "With the hay and the horses?"

Kate nodded as she chewed, shooting him a questioning look. "Where did you think you would be sleeping?"

Castle opened his mouth to say 'with you' before snapping it back shut again, catching a glimpse of Jim and Alexis staring at him with arms crossed over their chests, staring at them from the other side of the room. Instead he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he stuttered in response, amending his last statement. "As long as that's okay with you, I mean."

A small smile slipped out and she tilted her head to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Kate whistled as she jogged up the steps to the post office. She was in a good mood. She had slept the entire night and hadn't woken up to a bought of nausea. All in all it was starting out as a beautiful day.<p>

She paused to run a hand through her hair and picked out a piece of straw. A slight blush tingeing her cheeks. Rick, for all of his grumbling about having to sleep in the loft, had greeted her very well when she had gone into the stables to brush Whisper earlier that morning. Their good morning kiss had ended up taking up the better part of an hour. She had considered going in for round two when Alexis had run the bell announcing breakfast. Kate had to admit that she liked this symptom of pregnancy a lot better than the nausea.

They had split up when they had gotten to town, Rick going to talk to the minister while Kate headed to the post to see if any packages or telegrams had arrived for them. A hand shot out as she reached for the doorknob and she looked up to see a tall man grinning down at her.

"Hello," he nodded in greeting, his tailored vest, pocket watch and pressed shirt announcing that he was an outsider.

"Good morning," she responded warily, nodding her head slightly as she placed her hat back on her head.

The man pulled open the door and Kate stared at him for a moment before walking through, cocking her head slightly to watch as he stepped in after her.

Will, the telegram operator, called out to her in greeting and Kate nodded back, her attention still on the mysterious man beside her. Her stomach began to gnaw and she took in a deep breath, willing the nausea to stay at bay. She glanced up at him again. There was something about him that she didn't like. Something small. His smile was too wide, his confidence too full. There was an air about him that made her gut twinge.

She pulled the ginger root out of her pocket and bit off a tiny piece to chew.

"You're Kate Beckett, right? The sheriff?" The man began and Kate nodded slowly in confirmation, her eyes narrow.

"I have to say that is something, I have never met a female sheriff before."

Kate stared at him for a moment longer.

"You're not big on talking, are you? Well, my name is Demming. Tom Demming," the man continued, holding out his hand.

Kate reached out and took it, shaking it firmly, her eyes still glancing him over, trying to get a read on him. Her face neutral; no emotions, just steel. "Nice to meet you Mr. Demming. What brings you to Colorado?"

"The mine, of course. I'm a lawman myself, you see. I have some clients with a vested interest in this mine and I have been brought in to make sure that everything goes smoothly. I think we could work very well together." Demming's face broke into a wide grin as he took a step closer to Kate.

Kate took a step back. "I'm sure we would Mr. Demming, but my deputies and I have been taking care of this town just fine by ourselves for years. I'm sure we can handle it on our own."

Demming let out a light chuckle before taking a step back and placing his hat on his head. "We'll see about that."

Kate watched as he made he way back out the door before turning back to Will, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth as she chewed on it softly. Confusion and concern etched on her features.

"What was that about?" Will questioned from his spot behind the counter and Kate shook her head.

"I have no idea," she mumbled before shaking her head and giving Will a smile. "What do you have for me today?"

Will handed her a couple of large packages and a stack of letters. "These came in for you on the train. Oh, and I almost forgot…"

His voice trailed off and she watched as he shuffled through a stack of papers, pulling a telegram out from the middle. "This telegram came in for you from Washington."

She nodded at him, mumbling a 'thank you', and turned towards the door, reading the telegram as she went. The stack of packages nestled under her arm.

_The People vs. Ethan Bryant trial verdict. Stop. Cleared of all charges. Stop. Release date April 13. Stop. _

Kate stopped in her tracks and the packages fell to the ground as the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The Root of All Evil

A/N: I just wanted to clarify, for anyone who doesn't remember. Ethan Bryant was the psychotic Lieutenant in The Western Way who sent Lockwood to kill Kate, tried to wipe out the Cherokee and kidnapped Alexis, Josh and Espo. Yeah, that guy.

Here is chapter 4! Enjoy the calm before the storm, people, because it's going to be a doozie. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Sheriff Beckett?"

Her head was swimming, caught in a cloud, a black cloud, as her eyes danced behind her eyelids.

"Sheriff Beckett?"

She breathed out a moan.

"Wuz goin' on?" She mumbled as her eyelids fluttered open to see Will and a couple other townspeople gathered around her.

"You passed out," Will replied, holding a hand out to pull her off of the ground. "Are you okay to get up?"

Kate nodded as she gasped his wrist with one of her hands and used the other to rub her forehead. The telegram fluttered to the ground from where it had landed in her lap and she gazed down at it, surrounded by the other packages and letters she had dropped on her way down.

"He's out," she stated.

"Who's out?" Will questioned as Kate bent back down to pick up the slip of paper.

Kate opened her mouth to reply when Rick came busting through the doors.

"Are you okay? Mrs. O'Brien told me you fainted." He asked, panting as he reached an arm around her waist.

Kate waved him off with a shake of her head. "I'm fine, Rick. Really."

She pinned him with a look when he opened his mouth again, to ask about the baby.

"I'm _fine_ Rick," She repeated with gritted teeth and he snapped his jaw back shut. "But we do need to talk."

Castle took the stack of packages Will was holding out to him and followed as Kate led the way out of the Post, the telegram hanging loosely from her fingers.

He glanced over at her, again, as they made their way down Main Street towards the jailhouse and she let out a sigh.

"What, Castle?" She snapped.

"Nothing."

"Then stop looking at me."

"I like looking at you."

"Well, it's starting to piss me off, so, stop it."

Castle let out an exasperated sigh and Kate ran a hand through her long brown hair, grumbling as she untwisted a couple more pieces of straw from the tangled strands.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Castle asked again, quietly as they made their way up the steps to the jailhouse.

"I'm fine, Castle!" Kate turned and yelled back. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

Castle stared up at her, his arms still burdened with the stack of packages from the Post Office, his own anger level rising. "Because I am worried about you, damn it! You've barely been eating and anything you do eat, you're throwing up. You don't seem like you're sleeping very well, not that I would _know. _And you just fainted. So, yes, I think I am allowed to be worried about you…"

He lowered his voice as she continued to stare down at him. "About both of you."

A tear leaked out of Kate's eye and Castle's eyes widened as she lifted a sleeved arm to wipe it away.

"Damn it," she grumbled and turned to march through the swinging doors of the jail.

Castle hurried up the stairs after her and dumped the packages on the desk before wrapping his arms around her. She buried her head in his neck and began to sob her tears soaking the collar of his shirt.

Castle made soothing noises as he turned his head to meet the eyes of Esposito who had been lounging back in the chair when they had walked in, and was, now, sitting up straight in the chair, eyes wide as he stared at them. Castle shrugged his shoulders slightly and Esposito made the same motion in reply.

"I hate being pregnant." Kate sobbed into his shoulder and Castle deflated slightly. "I turn into an emotional wreck."

"It's okay, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just worried." He leaned down to whisper in her ear and motioned, with his eyes, for Esposito to give them a moment. Espo nodded in reply, scooting towards the doors as quickly as possible, plopping his hat on his head in the process.

"I know," she whimpered back, sniffling into his shoulder before pulling her blotchy, tear stained face back so she could look up at him. "I got a telegram today."

He stared at her for a second, thrown by the change in topic, before his eyes dropped to the slip of paper she was holding out to him. He took it as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve one more time, erasing any trace of the fact that she had been sobbing only moments before.

She watched him as he read the telegram once, his brow furrowed in confusion, a second time with his hand against this head, lips moving with the words. A pause at each "stop". And, finally, a third time with his eyes wide.

"He's out," he whispered as he looked back up at her. "How could he have gotten out? He kidnapped my daughter. He tried to kill you. He tried to wipe out the entire Cherokee reservation. They promised us he wouldn't get out!"

He was pacing the room, walking steadily from the empty back jail cell to the swinging door as his arms flailed out in front of him. Kate stood in the middle of the room as she watched him, an arm resting protectively over her belly as he paced, back and forth in front of her.

"He's going to come here," She stated quietly. "He's going to try again and he is going to be on a war path this time. He hated me in the beginning, then, I got him thrown in jail. He's going to blame me. He's going to be out for revenge."

Castle stopped to stare at her. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Bryant hurt her any more than he already had. That man had put her, both of them, through hell. How had he even managed to get out of jail? The trial had been a lock. The prosecution had even told them that they didn't need to testify because they had enough evidence and witnesses without them.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he stated resolutely even though they both knew that she could protect them better than he could.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she lifted up on her toes to kiss him, only to pause with her hand cupped on his cheek, her words of gratitude at his promise dying on her lips.

"Castle," she whispered suddenly, a sense of dread bubbling up through her. "He knows I killed Lockwood. He has no proof, no evidence. No one does, but he knows and if he gets even one person to listen…"

Her voice trailed off and Rick reached out to pull her to him again, a hand wrapped firmly around her back, pressing the full length of her body against his. He needed to feel her, to make sure she was alive and with him. They had had too many close calls over the past few months. They weren't going to have another one.

"You're not going anywhere alone, you hear me. I want some one with you at all times," he ordered.

Kate pulled back to stare at him. "Castle, I can take care of myself."

Rick deflated, taking a step forward to rest his forehead against hers, their noses bumping gently, nuzzling against each other. "I know you can, but I just need to be sure. It's not just you anymore, Kate."

"You think I don't know that?" She whispered back. "I know it's not _just me. _It's me and the baby and you and Alexis and my father. Bryant was crazy before. He sent a trained assassin to rape and kill me because I got on his nerves. I can't even imagine what prison has done to him. Have you ever been in one of those places, Castle? They breed insanity. People aren't meant to be released from them. We _all_ need to be careful."

She let out a sigh as pulled back, out of his embrace and wrapped her arms around her middle as she leaned back against the edge of the desk. Pulling in a deep breath she glanced back up at him.

"Welcome home," she stated glibly, a forced laugh dying on her lips as she dropped her head. "Still want to marry me? It's not to late to grab Alexis and run back to New York, you know. Forget you ever met me."

Castle let out a sigh as he stepped in front of her, nudging her legs apart with his knee so he could stand in between them. His hands fell to rest on her thighs, running up the sides to her hips, his thumbs caressing her belly through the wool weave of her pants. "There is no place I would rather be."

She nodded again, her head turning to look over at the door, swinging slightly, with the spring breeze. Her breath hitched again as her chest started to constrict and tears pricked at her eyes.

"Hey, look at me," he prompted, when she continued to look everywhere except back up at him.

Her eyes darted up to his quickly, before she dropped her head to stare at his chest, arms, legs, hands. Anything that wasn't his face.

"I love you. I am going to marry you and Ethan Bryant can go to hell."

"Okay," she whispered.

Kate nodded her head a couple of times as they stood there, her perched on the desk, his thumbs rubbing lazy circles over her prominent hip bones. She brought her own thumb up to swipe at her eyes and sniffled in a breath as she gathered herself back together before looking up at him with a forced half smile.

"So, what did the preacher say?" She asked quietly after a moment.

Castle sighed as his hands stilled on her hips. "It seems that the good preacher isn't in the habit of doing shotgun weddings and he was less than thrilled when I asked him to do ours."

Kate let out a slight laugh. "I wish I could say I was surprised. We've never exactly seen eyes to eye. I thought he would make an exception though because he and my mother got along great. The same with my father."

"What do you mean you've never seen eye to eye? He's the preacher. He's supposed to love everyone despite their sins. What could you have possibly done?" Castle wondered aloud.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Kate replied flippantly, toying with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Got pregnant out of wedlock, had one shotgun wedding, became sheriff, got divorced, got pregnant a second time out of wedlock. Oh, and I never have been big on the going to church bit of the whole religion thing. He didn't take my speech on self-reflection as a form of prayer from when I was thirteen as well as I had hoped."

Castle barked out a laugh. "You really are the town problem child, aren't you?"

Kate tilted her head up to kiss his throat in silent response.

"So," Castle pressed on as she continued to nibble on the sensitive skin of his neck, his grip tightening around her hips. He could definitely get used to pregnant Kate, well, without the violent morning sickness and bipolar mood swings. "What do you think we should do?"

"General Johnson is visiting the troops out at the Army camp." She breathed against him in between nips and kisses to his flesh. "Last time I checked, Generals were ordained. We could ride out to the camp and see if he would do it for us. He does happen to like me."

She giggled slightly as Castle let out a growl and gripped her hips, pulling her up to set her completely on the desk, forcing her lips away from his neck. "If you don't stop that we aren't going to make it anywhere today except back to your bed. Last time I checked, that's what got us into this predicament in the first place."

"Fine," Kate lamented as she pushed on his chest, forcing him to take a step back so that she could hop down. "But after we get that piece of paper signed and say our "I do's" we are spending a week together, locked in that room, because when I don't want to kill you, the only thing I can think about is your hands all over me and trust me, I would be _very_ grateful to feel them."

Castle let out a whimper as he watched her saunter towards the door, her hips swaying a little more than usual. His teeth sank down in his lower lip as she turned back to look at him a small seductive smile covering her face. "Are you coming?"

Castle let out another whimper at the innuendo and lunged at her, wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips coming down to devour hers.

"Tell Esposito he's in charge for the next couple of days. We have to see a man about a wedding."


	5. Chapter 5

The Root of All Evil 

Chapter 5

"Sheriff Beckett, to what do I owe this pleasure?" General Johnson greeted as he stepped through the flap of his tent, placing his hat on his head as he walked towards them.

Kate nodded down to him as she leaned forward on her horse, her arms folded over Whispers neck, allowing her to rest her forearms on the beast's mane. Castle had wanted to take the buggy, arguing that she shouldn't be riding a horse; it wasn't good for the baby. She had just rolled her eyes and swung herself up on Whisper like always, settling onto the bare back of the girl, the heels of her boots tapping gently into the sides of her stomach as she waited for Castle to mount Bucket. She shook her head slightly. Esposito was never naming one of her animals again.

"Afternoon General," Kate replied. "I don't believe you've met Richard Castle, my fiancé."

The general's brow rose slightly as his gaze shifted from Kate to Rick. "No, I don't believe I have."

He reached out a hand as Castle slid down from his horse, grasping the general's hand in his own. "It's a pleasure, General."

"The sentiment is mutual, Mr. Castle. You're a reporter, correct? From New York?"

"Yes, Sir. Well from Colorado Springs now. James Porter and I are talking of starting up our own newspaper out here. Colorado Springs is growing, a newspaper is just what it needs right now."

"Indeed. I bet you have your hands full with this one." The general joked, his eyes flickering towards Kate as she slid down off of her own horse and leveled the men with a glare.

"You have no idea," Castle replied as he held a hand out to her.

Kate's eyes narrowed more as she studied his outstretched hand with pursed lips, her arms folded over her chest. Castle cleared his throat. "Anyway, Kate and I are here because we wanted to ask you a favor. We were wondering if you would wed us?"

The general's eyes became wide this time as he looked between the pair and a small smile crossed his face. "It would be my pleasure but I am curious, you did not want Preacher Miller to marry you?"

Castle bit back a laugh when Kate's hand snapped out to slap him on the chest.

"Let's just say that we have some creative differences," Kate replied, a placating smile on her face.

The general let out a hearty laugh and motioned for one of his lieutenants to come over. "Why am I not surprised? I would be happy to. When would you like it to take place? I am leaving in a week to go back to Washington. Politicians, you can never make them happy but I will be back in a couple of months."

"Actually, General," Castle started, taking a step forward. "We were wondering if you could do it now."

"Now?"

"Yes, Sir," Kate chimed in. "We're on a little bit of a time table."

The general looked between them for a second before his eyes flickered down to where Kate's hand had unconsciously come to rest on top of her belly. He let out a knowing hum as Kate turned red and her hand snapped down to grasp her other behind her back.

"I see," General Johnson laughed. "Well, why not? Did you have any witnesses you would like to have?"

"Yes," Castle stated, turning around to look back towards town. "They should be here soon."

The general nodded. "Well I will have the cook whip us up something special for tonight. It is not every day I get to perform a wedding. No matter the circumstances." He paused to pin them both with a glare, causing Kate to blush again. "It is a cause for celebration."

He walked away to give an order to one of his men and Castle turned to look at Kate, a smile forming over his lips. "You're embarrassed. I never thought I would see the day that Kate Beckett would blush."

"I am not," Kate retorted, her arms coming up to cross over her chest.

"Yes you are. It's cute. You respect him."

"Of course I respect him. He's a general and a good man."

"Well, if it makes a difference, I believe he respects you, too," Castle replied, his hand coming up to rest on the small of her back.

"Really?" She looked up at him, eyes wide, as she brushed a lock of hair, which was floating across her face, back behind her ear.

"Really."

"So," The general started, as he came back over to them. "How is Colorado Springs fairing? I hear the mine is fixing to open again soon."

"Yes, Sir," Kate replied, leaning back against Castle's shoulder, taking in a sudden breath. "It should be up and running within the next month. Excuse me for a second."

Castle and General Johnson watched as Kate bolted for the tree line, before falling to her knees and heaving.

Castle let out a sigh and brought a hand up to rub his forehead.

"Has she been this ill the whole time?" Johnson asked quietly, taking another step towards him.

Castle's eyes flickered over to him. "Yes, Sir. I'm at a loss for what to do. My first wife never had this problem. Kate is barely eating. I'm worried."

Johnson nodded. "Mint tea. It helped my wife."

Castle let out a relieved smile. "Thank you General. I will stop by the reservation later to pick some up."

The general took a step forward. "Have you heard about Bryant?"

Castle's face fell, as the more serious topic came up. "We have. Kate received a telegram this morning."

The general nodded. "I'll have more patrols out. I can even post some people in town if you would like."

Castle nodded. "Thank you General, but that is something you would have to take up with the sheriff."

"Of course," General Johnson replied, looking contrite as Kate approached them. "Sheriff, Mr. Castle and I were just talking about Ethan Bryant. Would you like me to post a few patrols to town?"

Kate's eyes flickered between the pair, her first response that she could take care of her town on her own dying on her lips. "I believe that would be a good idea, General. I would appreciate it."

"Of course," Johnson replied.

A buggy came into view and the trio turned to wave at the people gathered inside.

"It looks like your friends are here. Are you ready?" Johnson asked as he turned to a lieutenant who was hovering a few feet away.

Castle bent down to look at Kate, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Yes," he answered as she nodded in agreement, her smile brightening her face despite the darkened circles under her eyes.

"We definitely are."

"Dad!" Alexis called as she jumped down from the wagon. "What's going on?"

Castle reached out to give his daughter a hug.

"Kate and I are getting married," Castle announced. "General Johnson agreed to perform the ceremony."

Jim Beckett grinned as he reached out to hug his daughter. "Preacher Miller finally got fed up with you, eh?"

Kate glared at her father's teasing, a slight smile playing over her lips. "I finally found his breaking point."

Jim chuckled and leaned over to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"Ahem," the pair turned around to see a wall of women staring at them and Kate straightened up as her eyes flickered over the sight of Lanie, Alexis, Gina, Eustice, and Jenny all standing with their arms crossed over their chests. "You are not getting married in that."

Kate looked down at her outfit following Lanie's declaration. "What's wrong with it?"

"Kate," Lanie began, pinning her friend with a stare. "You are wearing pants and a cowboy hat. You are not getting married wearing that."

"What? Its not like I can wear white," Kate hissed in reply, lowering her voice and tilting her head away from the men.

Lanie sighed and Alexis took a step forward. "I brought you this."

Alexis pulled a pale pink dress from her bag and held it out to her soon-to-be stepmother. Kate's face broke into a smile as a tear leaked out of her eye and she grumbled a 'damn it' as she wiped it away and pulled Alexis into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alexis mumbled back into her shoulder.

"Now come on," Jenny ordered, one hand on her back as she grasped Kate's arm with her free one. "We are wasting daylight and we have a wedding to plan in the next half an hour."

Kate shrugged helplessly as she let the very pregnant woman lead her towards an empty tent that a young officer gestured towards.

Castle watched the group with a smile before turning back towards the other men. His smile fell as he looked at them glaring at him, arms crossed over their chests.

Esposito took a step forward. "We have to talk."

* * *

><p>Castle's eyes flickered towards Esposito and he gulped before turning his attention back towards Kate who was walking towards him, smiling through her blush as she gripped the bouquet of wildflowers in her hands. Her arm looped through her father's. His eyes trailed down her dress. It was simple, something he recognized of Alexis's from New York. It had been in the trunk he had brought back with him only a couple of days before.<p>

"You look beautiful," he whispered when she made it up to him. Her hair falling in waves around her face, and down to her waist, from where the girls had pulled it out of the braid and forced a brush through the knots.

"So are you," she whispered back as she slid her hand into his. He was wearing the same suit he had been wearing when they left town. His hair was slicked down and combed and his vest pressed with the chain of a pocket watch draped across the front. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"No, not lately. Normally you have been yelling at me." He chuckled and her hand holding the flowers shot out to slap his shoulder.

"Hey now, no hitting the groom during the ceremony. Just hold on until you're married and then you can hit him all you want." General Johnson chided as they turned to him, both grinning uncontrollably.

"I love you," Kate whispered as the general started his speech.

"I love you, too," Castle whispered back, before turning his head to wink at his daughter who was beaming on Kate's other side.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>Kate was lounging in her chair in the jailhouse, her hand resting gently on her belly, hat drawn down to cover her eyes when the doors banged open and a man ran filled the doorway, panting as sweat poured down his forehead.<p>

It had been a month since news of Bryant's release. One month since she and Rick had been married and one month longer that she had been pregnant. Her morning sickness had dissipated. Thankfully. And she was sleeping happily through the night, her body curled into Rick's as they shared her, _their_, bed. Alexis had elected to move to the big house and Kate's father had build a wall inside, making the girl her own room with her own door for when Lanie came to call in the middle of the night or early morning hours to go on a house call. Jenny had given birth only a week before and Lanie had come shouting in the predawn hours for the teenager's help.

Kate's belly was beginning to bulge and she had almost broken down into tears when Rick had presented her with a pair of his pants he had had Eustice modify for her. They had been hemmed a few inches and the legs taken in but the waist was still wide enough to fit around her belly with some room to spare. A pair of suspenders had been attached to the top to keep them from falling until she grew into them. They weren't the prettiest things but she wore them with pride.

They were still on edge, both of them, but they had stopped looking over their shoulders every couple of minutes, waiting for someone to jump out of the shadows at them. The army men had been patrolling the town, even in General Johnson's absence and Colonel Maynard had even made a couple of house calls, staying for dinner with the small family. Things had been calming in the town, the miners were getting ready to start clearing the debris from the cave in and men from back east had been flooding the town with well-manicured mustaches twitching, custom-made bowler hats and imported cigars. Demming would tip his hat every time he saw her but he hadn't approached her since that day in the Post. He was barely even in town. Most days he was out by the mine, keeping an eye on the hired men. Kate would nod back, she could be civil, but there was something simmering under the surface. She could feel it.

She was happy. Rick was dealing with her mood swings as well as anyone could hope and they were getting ready for the baby. Her father had been teaching Rick the art of woodworking. The men had been making the cradle together. He and Port had also been working on getting their newspaper up and running. The printing press had arrived on the last train and the first issue was going to print in a week. She was proud of him and she was happy. But there was trouble brewing. Between the threat of Bryant and the glimmer of doubt she had about Demming, she could feel something was coming. Something bad.

"Sheriff!" the man panted as Kate bolted up in her seat, her hand tightening over her stomach. "There's a brawl at the saloon. We need your help."

Kate was out of her seat in an instant, gun clipped on her side and her hat set over her braided hair.

The shouts could be heard across the road as they ran across the street and by the time they were at the door, Esposito, Ryan and Montgomery were at her side.

"Stay out here!" Espo yelled at her and she glared at him.

"Like Hell I'm staying out here," she yelled back before pushing through the doors, the men trailing behind her.

She glanced over to see her father trying to separate two men near the bar.

A couple of drunken miners jumped one of the town's men in the corner and Kate bolted over to break it up, reaching out one hand to pull back on the collar of the first miner while she yelled at them to break it up. She pushed the first man into the wall, watching as he slithered down to the ground before going back for the second man, she reached out to pull him off the young towny but he twisted in her grasp, spinning around to land a punch to her stomach.

She drew in a gasp and she doubled over, her arms wrapped around her middle as she fell to the ground, drawing herself into a protective ball.

"Sheriff!" she heard Ryan yell from across the room and before she could move or respond her body was being lifted off of the ground and she was floating towards the door.

"You know, Sheriff," Demming said as he set her down on the stairs to the jailhouse. "A woman in your condition shouldn't be anywhere near a brawl."

She sucked in a breath before glaring up at him, her words forced out through gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

He looked down at her with a patronizing smile. "No one would fault you for stepping down. In fact, most people would probably celebrate it: a mother doing what is best for her child. A wife finding her place at home. There is no shame in that."

Kate forced herself to her feet, her arm wrapping around her sore stomach. She was starting to cramp but she ignored the pain as she hissed back at him. "I don't know what you are playing at, Demming, but this is my town and there is no way in hell I am giving it up."

"We'll see about that, Sheriff. I've heard talk of an election. Some of the new men are feeling a little uncomfortable with your standing in the community. Apparently, word has made it out that you haven't been married for as long as you have been pregnant. Some of the more, proper, men aren't too keen on that idea."

Kate opened her mouth to respond when she heard her name being called from down the road. She whipped around to see Rick running towards her and she drew in a breath as pain shot through her abdomen at the sudden movement.

"Kate! What the hell were you thinking?" Castle yelled as he neared the pair.

Demming turned to them and tipped his head. "I should be getting back to that brawl. Take care of yourself, Sheriff. Mr. Castle, you may want to keep a better eye on your wife."

Kate glowered at him before turning her attention to her husband. "I'm fine. We both are. One of the men just got a lucky punch in."

"Fine? Kate! He punched you in the stomach. You need to stop this. You can't be getting into fights. It's too dangerous. You need to step down right now."

"No, Castle!" She yelled back, ignoring the pain. "I'm fine. You don't get to tell me what to do. I am not giving up my job."

With that she turned and stalked towards the edge of town, a hand resting on her stomach.

"You're my wife!" Castle yelled after her. "You need to do what I tell you!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, the anger in her eyes mixing with a sudden flash of hurt. Her lips parted in surprise as she stared at him. A single tear leaked down her cheek.

"Fuck you," she breathed out before turning back and heading towards the tree line.


	6. Chapter 6

The Root of All Evil 

A/N: Two chapter in one day? Go back now and read 5 if you haven't! On that note, I am going to run for cover because I will need it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Kate groaned as she forced her eyes open. What happened? She hurt. Her stomach hurt, her head.

What happened?

She let out another groan and brought a hand up to rub her forehead. She stopped as she felt something wet and sticky smear on her skin and she froze.

What the…

She pulled her hand back and stared at her hand. It was red. Why was her hand red?

Blood.

That was blood. Why was there blood on her hand? She forced herself up on her elbows and looked around. She was on the ground, in the woods.

How had she gotten in the woods?

She had been in town; there had been a brawl. She and Rick had fought. She had walked away.

Ugh, that man. She groaned. Now was not the time to think about that. She was bleeding.

Kate sucked in a breath. The baby. No.

She looked down. Her shirt was soaked in blood, her pants. Her hands. There was blood everywhere.

She let out a sob as she looked around. No. No no no no no…

Kate pushed herself off of the ground and put a hand on her belly. The bulge was still there. She was still pregnant. Wasn't she?

She reached a hand down to feel between her legs, the skin on the inside of her thighs. No blood. There was no blood. She was okay. The baby was okay.

She brought her hand up to feel her belly, her chest, her arms. She was fine. She had no cuts. No bruises except for the one growing on her stomach.

Rick would chastise her again about that later. No, she shouldn't have gone into the brawl like that but it was her job. Her hand came down to rest on her belly. She would have Lanie look at her just in case.

But now, why was there so much blood? She looked around. She was by the stream. A bird chirped in the distance as the sun peaked over the horizon. It was morning.

The brawl had been in the afternoon and she didn't remember anything since then. How long ago had that been? Hours? Days? She wasn't too hungry so it couldn't have been days. Hours then. It had only been hours.

"Castle?" She called out. "Castle? Are you out there?"

A tree fluttered behind her and she turned around to the sound. A bird twittered. A twig snapped but her attention was on the pool of blood soaking into the ground, staining the leaves and branches on the ground.

"Castle?" She called again louder. He would have followed her after the fought. He would have said he was sorry. He shouldn't have said that. Wouldn't he? He would be sorry.

Only the silence of the woods answered her and she stumbled as she turned to walk back towards town. She needed to find help. She needed to find her husband. She needed to find out happened.

* * *

><p>"Kate?"<p>

Kate turned to see Lanie rushing towards her as she stumbled towards the end of town.

"Lanie? What happened?" Kate cried as she held her arm out to her friend, wavering again on her feet. "Rick? Where's Rick? I don't know what's going on. The baby…"

She paused to let out a sob. Her mouth was gummy from dehydration and she felt faint from not eating. She her grip on Lanie's arm loosened as she sunk to her knees in the middle of the dirt road.

"Kate?" Lanie called to her, slapping her gently on the cheek. "Kate, listen to me. Are you hurt? Is this your blood? Is the baby hurt?"

Kate shook her head as she let out another sob, tears streams down her cheek, turning the streaks of dirt to mud on her face. "I don't know. I don't know what's going on. What's going on? Where's Rick?"

Lanie pulled her friend in for a brief hug, sitting down next to her in the street. "It's all right. We're going to figure it out."

She looked around for a moment, still cradling Kate's head against her chest. They were sitting in the middle of Main Street and a crowd was starting to gather. She spotted a couple of familiar faces running towards them.

"Javi! Alexis!" Lanie called out. "I need you're help."

The milling townspeople parted as the pair forced their way towards Lanie and Kate, both taking in a gasp when they made their way to the front.

"What happened?" Alexis cried as she dropped to her knees. "We were worried when you didn't come home but we thought you two were just out in the woods making up, you know, after your fight. Where's my dad. Is he okay?"

"Alexis!" Lanie hissed as Kate sobbed again into her chest. Alexis drew back slightly when she saw Kate's blood soaked clothing and hands.

"Rick," Kate sobbed again. "Where's Rick?"

Lanie shot a look at Esposito when the group gathering around started to whisper and he stepped forward with a nod, reaching down to gather Kate into his arms, lifting her off the ground.

Lanie and Alexis trailed behind as Esposito carried Kate towards the boarding house, rounding the building to the back entrance and Lanie's small office.

"Lanie?" Alexis asked as she pulled her mentor aside. "Where's my father?"

Lanie's gaze fell to her feet before glancing over at Kate and back at the red headed girl in front of her. "I don't know, sweetie, but hopefully she does."

They both glanced over at Kate who had curled up on her side on the small bed in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped around her belly. She had stopped crying and was not just staring at them, through them to the wall at their other side.

Esposito wandered back over to stand at their side, his eyes wide. "What's going on?"

Lanie and Alexis looked up at him with mirroring wide–eyed looks as Lanie shook her head.

They didn't know. No one knew.

"The last time I saw her was at the brawl," Esposito whispered.

Lanie let out a huff, turning to her boyfriend. "You need to get out, now. I need to examine her."

Espo left with a nod and Alexis was already at the bedside, coaxing Kate to sit up so she could strip off her bloody clothes. Kate shook her head in response and curled tighter into a ball. She mumbled something into the pillow and Lanie bent down so she could look her in the eye.

"Kate, sweetie, we need to make sure you're okay. You need to sit up."

Kate shook her head again and squeezed her arms around her belly. "Where's Castle?"

"I don't know. The last time anyone saw him, he was with you. Can you tell me where he is? Is he safe? Kate, sweetie, you have to answer me."

Kate shook her head again. "No, don't know. We fought. I walked away. I woke up. Everything else is blank. Why don't I remember? Lanie, please."

Lanie's heart broke as her friend's glazed eyes stared up at her begging her for answers. Kate's hand gripped hers like a vise.

"Alexis. I need you to go get some food and water. Go quickly, run."

Alexis nodded, wide-eyed before bolting for the door, looking back once more at her stepmother lying in the bed, staring blankly back at her.

Once Alexis was gone, Lanie tried again. "Kate. I need to make sure your baby is all right. I need to see your belly."

Lanie gently lifted Kate's arm from around her, when her friend, once again, refused to acknowledge her request. She pushed up Kate's shirt and pressed into her stomach gently, feeling for the baby inside. She could feel a flutter of motion under her fingers and let out a sigh of relief.

"Kate," she prodded gently, lifting her friend's hand up to her own stomach. "Feel your baby, Kate. It's just fine."

Kate nodded into the pillow and Lanie let out a sigh of relief, bringing a hand up to run through Kate's hair, brushing out a matted mess of leaves and dirt.

"Were you in the woods, Kate?" Lanie asked again.

Kate nodded again, still not speaking, as her hand rested on her belly, feeling her baby move beneath her fingertips.

"What else did you see there, Kate?"

"Blood," Kate whispered. "So much blood. Not mine. My head hurts, Lanie."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll look at your head."

Kate whimpered as Lanie bent over to look at the lump growing on her friend's head as Alexis reentered the room, tray of food and pitcher of water in hand. Demming trailed along behind her.

"I tried to get him to stay outside, Lanie, I promise," Alexis stated as Lanie straightened up to stare at the man.

She set the tray of food down on the small table at the bedside and leaned forward with a glass of water. "Kate, you need to drink something."

"Lexis?" Kate murmured, finally realizing the girl was there. "Where's your dad?"

"You tell us, _Kate_," Demming stated stepping forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "I have witnesses stating that you two were fighting and that he followed you out of town. They said that you yelled at him, told him not to come near you and he followed you out into the woods anyway. What did you do to him?"

Lanie and Alexis's heads wiped around to stare at the man as Kate finally broke out of her daze, looking up at him as she forced herself to sit up in the bed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly. "I don't know what happened."

"Really? Your condition didn't get the better of you? You didn't snap and hurt him, did you? Because no one would blame you. Everyone knows that women can me unstable when they are in a delicate position and you have been rumored to have quite the temper."

"I wouldn't hurt my husband," Kate bit out as Lanie turned towards Demming her arms crossed over her chest as she stared up at him.

"Get out, now," She ordered and Demming turned towards the door with a nod.

"This isn't over."

The trio of women watched as Demming sauntered back out into the street, the heavy wooden door slamming behind him.

"Lanie?" Kate whispered. "I didn't hurt him, did I? Please tell me I didn't hurt him."

A tear rolled down her cheek as Kate stared at her friend and she felt Alexis's hand slip from her own. Kate tore her gaze away from where she had been studying Lanie's face and her eyes settled on the teenager's frightened expression.

"Alexis, please, I didn't," Kate's voice trailed off as Alexis took a step back to stand at Lanie's side, her arms wrapped around herself protectively. "I don't, I don't know what happened. They'll find him. They'll find him."

Kate sunk back down to the bed and curled back up into a ball as the two other women stared down at her, Lanie finally stepping forward to sink down to the bed next to her friend. "Shh. It's okay. They'll find him, sweetie, they'll find him."

Kate nodded into the pillow again and Alexis took a step forward, rounding the bed to lie down against Kate's back, her own hand coming up to rest over Kate's on her belly. "I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."

They were still there, huddled on the bed, when the door burst open again and Demming walked back into the room, two other men behind him, followed by Ryan and Esposito, neither of which would look the women in the eye.

"Sheriff." Demming began as he held up a knife, covered in blood. "Do you recognize this knife?"

Kate stared at it for a second, as Alexis drew back to sit up in the bed and Lanie got up to stand next to Esposito, shooting him a questioning look. Espo his head and Ryan stared straight ahead at the opposite wall. Kate pushed herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and nodded in reply. "It's mine."

Demming nodded, as if she was confirming his suspicions. "We found it in the woods next to a pool of blood. According to my men it is too much blood for a man to lose and still survive. No one has seen or heard from Mr. Castle since he followed you into those woods yesterday. Things are starting to look bad for you Mrs. Castle. If you confess now, a jury might go easier on you."

Kate stared up at him, confused. "Confess to what?"

"The murder of your husband, of course," Demming replied and Kate's eyes narrowed as she heard a tinge of glee in his voice.

"I didn't kill my husband," Kate hissed back and Demming shrugged in reply as he took a step forward, leaning down to stare at her, his face only inches from hers as he whispered at her.

"It doesn't matter, there is more than enough evidence to convict an unnatural woman like you," he said to her, before straightening back up, his voice raising. "Katherine Beckett Castle, you are under arrest for the murder of your husband. May God have mercy on your soul and your soulless bastard of a child."


	7. Chapter 7

The Root of All Evil

A/N: I should be writing a paper. I wrote this instead.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Kate glared at him through the bars of her own jail cell, in her own jailhouse of her town. _She _was sheriff here. _She _was in charge, well besides the Mayor, but whom was he kidding. She ran the town and everyone knew it.

Her hands were sticky with blood. _His _blood. No. It was not his blood because if it was his blood then that meant the he was dead and Castle wasn't dead. They had no body. He _wasn't _dead. He couldn't be dead. She felt her throat start to tighten, tears pricking at her eyes, as she sucked in a breath, stuttering. She broke off her glare to stare down at her hands her clothes.

"Can I have some water so I can wash up?"

She had been in the cell for hours while he had been sitting in _her _chair staring at her. Smiling. The bastard was smiling.

"Why? So you can wash your husband's blood off of your hands? So you can be rid of him. No, Mrs. Castle, I think you should sit there and be with him for a while longer. Remember what you did," Demming replied as he leaned back, resting his arms behind his head.

"It's _Sheriff Beckett_," Kate growled at him in response, taking a step forward from where she had been leaning in the far back corner. "And it isn't Rick's blood. I didn't kill him."

"Are you sure about that _Mrs. Castle_? You said yourself that you can't remember. How can you know that you didn't kill him and bury him in a fit of insanity?" Demming pushed himself out of his chair and took a step towards her. Reaching out, through the bars, to brush a lock of hair out of her face. "You could be such a beautiful woman if you tried; if you knew your place. It's a shame really."

Kate let out a menacing growl as she knocked his hand away. "Where are Ryan and Esposito. I want to talk to them."

Demming chuckled as he took a step back, turning to settle back into her chair. "What? You think your deputies will be here to save you? It's laughable really: a woman, a Mexican and an Irishman in charge of the town. And a black man was your mentor, correct? I'm surprised that the mayor allowed it for as long as he did, a nice Protestant fellow such as himself. His family was from England, you know, just like mine. Just like the investors. They didn't like how your little town here was being run, so they elected me in charge and you know what, the mayor agreed with them. So, no, you can't see your deputies because they aren't deputies anymore. Now they are just some more immigrant trash."

Kate lunged for him through the bars, an arm reached out as he leaned back out of her reach, laughing. "Your lucky the miners like to drink or your father would be out of business, too."

Kate seethed as she peered at him through the bars, her hands gripping the metal framing her face. "I don't know what your angle is, Demming. I don't know what I've done to you but know this. I did not kill my husband and once I find him, prove it and get out of here I will make you pay."

The smirk on Demming's face grew and Kate involuntarily shrank back from the bars, a blood covered hand wrapping around her stomach as he pushed himself out of the chair, once more, and took a menacing step towards her, stopping only when the barrier of the iron bars met him. He stared directly into her eyes as he talked, his tone low, cold, barely above a whisper. "Like you made Lockwood pay for what he did to you?"

Kate's eyes grew wide and her gaze flickered to the other, empty, cell and over to the door before meeting his again. "How the hell do you know about Lockwood?"

"Oh, Kate, I know about a lot of things. You like making men pay for hurting you, don't you? You drove your first husband away, you killed Lockwood, you killed your second husband and now you're threatening me. You're not going to get away with it. I promise you that. You will hang for your sins and no one is going to save you."

Kate glared at him, her arms tightening around herself, her body shaking as she sank down to the bench in the back of the cell. She had to get out of there. She had to prove her innocence.

She had to because she was innocent.

All of her previous sins aside, she didn't kill her husband. She didn't kill Rick.

* * *

><p>Esposito paced the length of the Beckett Homestead as the others sat watching him. They were all gathered, Ryan, Lanie, Gina, Port, Jim and Alexis, watching him as he grumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair.<p>

"He won't even let us in to see her, to make sure she's okay. She needs food. She needs clothes. She needs to be to be out of that place!" He ranted as he continued to pace.

"Javi," Lanie interrupted, standing from her seat and placing herself in his path so he was forced to stop and look up at her. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Chica. Last night, after the brawl, Demming said something about us not being able to control our own town. He said he was going to remedy that. He just took over this afternoon, stripped us of our badges and our guns. There were too many of them. They surrounded us: me and Ryan. He already has the backing of the miners and the businessmen. I think he has the mayor in his pocket. I'm afraid some of the townspeople are going to begin to listen to him too."

Lanie shook her head as she took another step towards him. "They wouldn't possibly. They love you all. They love Kate, they wouldn't turn their backs on you, on her."

Espo shook his head, disbelieving. "Things have been different lately, since she got pregnant. There have been whispers and after Pastor Miller declined performing the wedding? Things have gotten worse. You haven't seen the looks, the doubt. I saw it. Ryan did. Kate did, too I can guarantee it. But you know how she is. She doesn't let it phase her."

"What about my father?"

All heads turned towards Alexis who was huddled in the corner, knees drawn up to her chest as she stared at them through wide eyes. "What about him?"

"Oh, sweetie," Lanie placated, sliding over to wrap her arm around the teenager's shoulders. "We'll find your father. He isn't dead."

Alexis shook her arm off of her, drawing back further, pressing herself into the log wall. "How could you possibly know that? There was so much blood and the knife and they had been fighting…"

Alexis' voice trailed off and Jim bolted from his seat, turning to glare at the girl. "Now, don't you start to believe that. Katie did not kill your father."

Alexis glared back at him but her words were cut off when a bottle burst through the front window, glass shattering over the room, cutting through the air as the group ducked for cover, shielding themselves behind the wooden furniture and huddled on the ground. A burst of flames followed the pop and people began to scream as they all scrambled towards the door.

The flames erupted through the room, engulfing the rugs and carefully hand crafted pieces of furniture as they raced towards the walls, flooding the room in a blanket of heat and smoke.

The group scrambled down the stairs and into the dark Colorado night, turning to stare as the flames shot out through the windows and the roof crumbled in on itself, crashing into the building.

The wood crackled as the horses whinnied and stomped in the barn. A shout came from around the corner and Ryan and Esposito ran around the side of Kate's small house to see a cross burning in the middle of the yard, men in white robes and hoods mounting horses around it.

"Consider this a warning." One of the robed figured yelled. "This isn't your town anymore. We don't want you here. Get out while you still have your lives."

One of them men gave a shout and the group rode off, rounding the front of the house, past the group huddled in front of the burning building. Gina let out a whimper as Port's arm wrapped around her pulling her more firmly into his side and both Lanie and Jim were wrapped around Alexis when Esposito and Ryan came running back up to them. The home still burning in the background.

Espo shook his head as Jim raised his head to look at the younger man. "This isn't going to be a trial. It's a coup, a Witch Hunt. I don't know what's going on but we have to get Kate out of jail soon, before they kill her."

Jim shook his head, his arms still wrapped around Alexis, as Ryan piped from Espo's side. "No, she's safe there. For now. Whatever Demming's done, whatever his agenda. He needs Kate alive for it, for now. No, we need to find Castle, to figure out what happened to him. If we find him, we can prove she's innocent and get the town back on our side. Demming might have the miners and the investors but we have the townies, Cherokee and the army. We can win."

Espo shook his head. "General Johnson is still in Washington, Maynard won't get involved without him here."

The group fell silent, their eyes drifting back towards the burning house, the smoke pluming up into the black sky, mingling with the fire from the burning cross around the corner. A sense of foreboding flooded the air and Alexis sucked in a breath, ignoring the burn of the smoke in her lungs as she shook her head and broke out of Jim's arms to straighten up.

"I think I can help. I may not have a general but do happen to know a private."

All six pairs of eyes turned to look in surprise at Alexis, standing, shoulders square with the house burning in the background, glowing around her.

"And if Demming is behind this, there is no way in hell I am letting my family go down without a fight."


	8. Chapter 8

The Root of All Evil

A/N: So, I commented on Twitter that I needed the chapter to write itself and Mojor came back with this reply (also without reading the story. Lol) "Dear My-Writer, They felt all the feels, kissed, the baddies got dead, Caskett lived happy ever after. The End. Love, Chapter."

Umm, so not quite there yet… but you know, there is hope for the future :P.

Thanks, anyway, Mojor, for the motivation to write through my exhaustion.

A/N2: Now, a comment on Demming. I have nothing against any of the Ex's (Kate's or Rick's) but I needed a lawman and I wanted it to be someone who wasn't right away known to be bad, so I chose Demming. I have nothing against him but he worked for what I needed.

Anyway, now on to Ch 8!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Kate lay curled on her side in the cell, facing the wall; her knees brought up to her chest, her arms curled under her head, forming a make shift pillow. She could feel him staring at her, his eyes boring into the back of her head. She had been pretending to sleep for the better part of the night. Her stomach cramped again and she stifled the need to moan. They had fed her bread and water. She had survived on worse than that before but not with a baby inside her. Little Emily needed her fill too, and the crusts were not enough. Her stomach grumbled again and she willed the baby to be quiet, her lips moving in silent soothing murmurs. It was just the two of them. They had to stick together.

The others hadn't been in to visit, even her father. Kate, knew, on some level that it was Demming keeping them away but the doubt was still there, the gnawing fear that they thought she was guilty and they were abandoning her for the other side. It was unfounded and outrageous but it was still there, the inkling of doubt. The doubt she had in herself.

"Please, please, please, please," she whispered to herself and her baby, _their_ baby, as her stomach growled again and a tear leaked out of her eye, falling to the stiff wooden plank underneath her.

Her eyes grew heavy as her hunger turned to exhaustion and her head began to swim. She refused to beg for food for anything. She would not give him what he wanted.

"Hi Momma," a little voice greeted from behind her, a small hand petting her head and Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Sarah," she whispered out, the soft smile gracing her face as the songlike voice of her daughter floated through the air.

"Did you miss me, Momma? I missed you but I've been spending time with Grandmother. She says hello. She said everything is going to be all right." Sarah sang out as she continued to stroke her fingers through her mother's hair.

"Mmm." Kate hummed out. "Yeah, baby, I missed you, more than anything."

"But you're happy Momma, right? You forgave my father. You got married. You're having a baby. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to find him. This wasn't you Momma."

"But, how can I know that, I don't remember anything."

Sarah let out a huff of air and crawled up on the bench to perch behind Kate's back, reaching around her to place a small hand, fingers spread, over her protruding stomach. "Would you ever hurt Rick? Think Momma. Would you really ever hurt him?"

Kate closed her eyes as another tear leaked out and she drew in a stuttered breath as she shook her head. "No. No, baby. I would never hurt him."

Sarah smiled as she leaned over, her hand still spread over Kate's belly, and kissed her on the cheek. "That's how you know, Momma."

Kate's eyes blinked open again and she looked up into the bright blue eyes of the ghost of her daughter as a small smile spread over her lips. "Thank you."

Sarah let out a light giggle. "Don't thank me yet, silly, you're still stuck in this cell."

The girl hopped down off of the bench and took a step back so she could spin in a circle, her arms outstretched in the middle of the cell. "You get to thank me when I get you out of here and you find Rick, you're one true love, and you live happily ever after. The end."

Sarah collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles. Kate couldn't help but laugh with her, her tears drying on her cheeks as she pushed herself up to sit on the bench and watch her daughter play in the middle of the jail cell.

"You're a silly girl," Kate whispered, reaching out to cup her daughter's face in the palm of her hand.

"You're the silly one, Momma. I'm just a figment of your imagination. Remember? You just don't let yourself be silly, so I have to do it for you. You're going to have to use you're imagination to get out of this one, though, Momma. Demming won't be easily swayed. You know what you have to do. You might not like it, but you know it's the only way to escape."

Kate stared at her daughter for a long moment, weighing the girl's words before the words slipped from her lips. "Make a deal with the devil."

Sarah nodded, solemnly, her once smiling face wiped clean of glee and carefree nature. "You can do it, Momma. You've done it before; you just have to be more careful this time. Don't let him get the upper hand. You can do this. You have to: for your baby, my sister, and for Rick. You have to do it for them."

"No," Kate ground out, pressing a fist to her forehead, shaking her head. "There has to be another way. It's too dangerous. What if… what if it goes wrong again?"

Her last words came out in a whisper as she peered up at Sarah, who was standing in front of her, a small hand resting on her shoulder, playing with a lock of her hair.

Sarah sighed and stepped forward to sit on her mother's lap, wrapping her arms around Kate's neck and laying her head on her shoulder. "It's not going to Momma. You've got to have faith that it won't happen again. You can do this. You have to. He's too smart to let you out of here. You have to trick him, to lull him into a false sense of security. It's going to take time. Take it slow."

Kate nodded as Sarah's little fingers wound through her hair and danced across her neck. She took in a deep breath and pulled her daughter closer to her body, cuddling her, taking solace in the smell of her baby's skin. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Momma. Always."

"Always."

Kate's eyes popped open and she drew in a breath as she stared at the brick wall of the jail cell. Sucking in a deep breath as she pushed herself to sit up on the hard wooden bench. Demming was sitting in the chair, staring at her and she brought a hand up to rub her eyes. The blood was dry on her skin but she still grimaced as the stained flesh touched her face.

Slowly she looked up at him, her arms braced on the bench. She could do this.

"Can I have a bucket of water to wash myself and a clean change of clothes, a dress?" She whispered as her head ducked, and she broke eye contact, staring down at the wooden planks of the cell. "And could I have some more food? My baby is hungry. Please? If you are going to be sheriff in this town it will go a long way to win you support if you show me some mercy."

She raised her gaze so she could see his reaction as he considered her request. He eyed her for a moment, his gaze studying her face as she bit her lip in trepidation and looked up at him. He looked over the rest of her body, the way the shirt hung off of her and her bare feet, toes black with dirt on the steady on the wood floor.

"Fine," he finally nodded. Before turning his head to look at one of the men standing guard by the door. "Sam, go get them."

Sam nodded back in reply, his face emotionless before pushing his way back out to the street. He returned the better part of an hour later and Demming stood by the cell door, hand on gun, while Sam took the items inside.

Kate dove into the plate of food as soon as it was placed next to her, ignoring the chuckle of laughter Demming let out as he settled back into _her_ chair. "I'm glad you are starting to accept your situation, Mrs. Castle."

Kate swallowed her mouthful and sucked in a calming breath before looking back up at him from behind a curtain of hair. "My husband's dead, Sheriff Demming. It's, now, my job to do what is best for my child. If that means I have to sacrifice myself, then, so be it."

Silence fell over the room as Kate's eyes dropped back down to stared at her half empty plate and Demming stared at her, his hands folded in his lap as he waited for her to continue.

"So," she continued quietly, her eyes still trained on the ground. "What do I have to do to make sure she survives?"

* * *

><p>"Daniel!" Alexis called as she dismounted Whisper, one braid flopping over each shoulder as her hat flew off of her head and hung by the string around her neck. The morning light was peaking over the horizon. She and Jim had slept in the barn the night before. Well, she had slept fitfully, a plague of nightmares flooding her mind. Jim had sat, with Esposito and Port, a rifle across his lap. Lanie and Gina had curled up next to her in the hay.<p>

_We're in this together, Alexis._ Lanie had said when she had told them to go home, that they would meet in the morning.

They were in this together. All of them.

"Alexis?" The blond-haired young man answered, snapping Alexis out of her thoughts, as he stepped out of the crowd and made his way over to her, his gate slowing as he saw the group behind the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"My father… my… Kate," Alexis's voice trailed off as she sucked in a breath, fighting back her tears and clenched her jaw into a brave face. "They're in trouble. I need your help."

Private Daniel Tailor leaned forward, his arm reaching out to cup Alexis's cheek. "What is happening?"

A tear leaked out of Alexis' eye as she leaned into his touch. "My father, he's missing. Kate was arrested for his murder. She didn't do it, I'm sure of it but the town is up in arms. They are going to hang her and my father is gone and we need to find him to prove her innocence. I…"

Her words choked in her throat as the tears flooded her eyes. "What if he's dead?"

Daniel took another step forward, his free hand rising to rest on her waist when his eyes darting up to see Jim Beckett and Esposito standing behind her, arms crossed over their chests. Identical glares covered their faces. His hand fell back to his side like it had been burned but he leaned his head closer to hers instead. "He's not dead. We'll find him. What do you need me to do?"

Alexis raised her eyes to meet his, a fire sparking in them, "We need you to help us start a war."


	9. Chapter 9

The Root of All Evil

Chapter 9

Dusk had fallen and the group was still huddled around a table in the middle of one of the tents on the outskirts of the army camp. The tension in the air had been thickening throughout the day, the impending feeling of dread filling the space, suffocating those inside. Esposito's eyes followed Jim as he paced the length of the tent again, the same way he had been for the better part of the last hour. His hand was jittering: flexing and clenching at his hip.

"Jim?" Espo questioned quietly as he made his way to the older man's side. "Are you okay?"

Jim nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, son, I'm fine. Fighting the urge to have a drink but other than that I'm doin' okay."

Espo nodded slowly, clasping a hand to the elder Beckett's shoulder. "We'll figure this out. We'll find out what happened to Castle, we'll get the sheriff out of jail and everything will be just fine. "

Jim nodded, giving the other man a sad smile. "You know, Katie was so scared about the baby, that she would do something wrong. None of the rest of us knew why she was so upset but he did. Castle did. He would calm her down, talk her out of her head and make her just be happy. I know she would never hurt him, I just don't understand what is going on. Why would someone do this to them? If it is Demming, then why?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Bryant."

The room fell silent as all seven heads turned to look at Daniel.

Espo took a step forward. "What does this have to do with Bryant?"

Daniel's eyes swiveled from one side of the tent to the other, glancing over all of the faces staring back at him, some with wide eyes, other narrow, all expectant. "Well since he was released..."

The sudden motion of Espo's hands coming up to grasp the front of his white shirt; lifting the boy up so that the tips of his boots barely touched the floor cut off Daniel's voice. Alexis was yelling at him to put Daniel down but Espo only let out a growl in reply. "What do you mean Bryant was released?"

Daniel gulped as he stared down at the man holding him by the collar. "I mean that he was released. The general was talking about it…"

"General Johnson knew about this and nobody told us?"

Daniel shook his head, eyes wide, "No, Sir, they knew. Sheriff Beckett and Mr. Castle, they were all talking about it the day they got married. That's why he ordered more patrols for the town. The sheriff was worried he would come looking for her."

The group fell silent as mouths gaped open and eyes stared, wide.

A single voice broke through the thickening silence and all of the heads turned to Gina as she spoke. "Who's Bryant?"

Silence fell again as the words hung in the air. Alexis's arms came up to wrap around her body.

"He's the devil," she whispered.

Espo dropped Daniel with a thud and the boy teetered for a second before steadying himself and taking a step back over to Alexis's side. All eyes turned to look at her and Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It doesn't change anything," Ryan piped up. "Our plan will still work."

Esposito nodded, clapping his hands together as he came to stand beside his partner. "So, here's what will happen. Jim: go back to town. Run your saloon, keep an eye on the jail; make sure the sheriff is okay. Ryan, Port, Gina: you head over to the reservation; fill them in. Alexis, you and Lanie stay here. Coordinate with the army. Daniel, get some of the men together. You're leading the ambush."

Daniel looked up startled. "Me? What about you?"

Javi's eyes flickered between the young man and the red head standing at his side. "I'm going to find Castle. He's out there somewhere and I'd bet that Bryant is the one that has him."

* * *

><p>Kate sat on the bench, her knees pulled up to her chest, as far as they would go now, at least. Her stomach was round, more round than it appeared for most women at the beginning of their second trimester but then again, most of the women around were more than just skin and bones. She sighed as she stared out the bars, her chin resting on her knees, and made a mental note to eat more. Castle was right. She was constantly hungry and now that the nausea was gone, she really did need to eat.<p>

It wasn't that she didn't want to, because she did, she simply felt selfish. Food was limited, why did she deserve more than the next person?

"Your Papa is a good person," she murmured to her stomach. "He's annoying and stubborn and sometimes he doesn't know how to act like an adult, but he's a good person."

"You know, people are going to start thinking you're insane if you keep talking to yourself like that. Then again, maybe that would be a good defense for your trial."

Kate looked up, fighting the urge to glare at Demming through the bars. He hadn't even left her alone to bathe the night before, forcing her to turn to face the back corner of the cell for a modicum of privacy as she stripped and washed the layers of dirt and blood from her skin.

They both knew there wasn't going to be a trial, not a true one at least. There would be a judge, a prosecutor and her defender but it would be a farce. She couldn't let it get that far but so far it was harder than she had thought to gain an advantage. They hadn't given her cutlery with her meals, forcing her to eat with her hands. The bucket hadn't even had a splintered side that she could break off and use as a weapon. There had been nothing. Not even a hairbrush. They had taken her clothing and shoes leaving her only with the dress she was wearing. It didn't even have a sash around it that could be used to choke someone.

Her fingers came up to play with the end of her braid as she continued to ignore Demming's comment, her lip biting gently into her bottom lip.

_Think, Kate._

Her fingers brushed the strap of leather tied around the bottom of her braid and she froze. She had braided her hair the night before when she had bathed and they hadn't noticed.

A glimmer of hope. She brushed a finger over it again, grasping it in her palm, tugging it out of her hair gently and sliding it into her lap before bringing her fingers back up to work the braid out of her hair, letting it tumble in waves down to her waist and fall over her shoulder and around her face. Her eyes glanced up through the curtain of hair, memorizing their positions. Now, she just had to get Demming alone.

She sucked in breath as she ducked her head back down to look at her belly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and her words got caught in her throat as she pressed her hand to her belly, reveling in the feeling of the flutter of motion responding against her palm, giving her the strength she needed. Her hand slipped up to grasp the strand of leather and her fingers fumbled as they made quick work of the knot holding it together in a loop.

She palmed the leather and pushed herself off of the bench with one swift motion, making her way to the bars slowly, her head still ducked. She leaned her side against the iron and rolled her eyes up so that she could see the man seated in front of her.

"So, what does your wife think about you being so far away? I haven't seen her around town, so I'm assuming she isn't here with you," Kate began, her fingers coming up to fiddle together.

Demming glanced up from where he had been polishing his gun. His feet propped on her desk, leaning back in her chair.

He regarded her for a moment, his eyes studying her face, looking for a trick, a tell; a sign that she was up to something.

Her eyes flickered up to his briefly, before looking back down at her hands, her head lolling to the side nonchalantly.

"Why do you want to know?"

Kate shrugged, forcing herself to keep the smirk off of her face. For better or worse, she was good at this and he was already falling for it. "I'm just bored, want to talk."

He stayed silent and Kate rolled her eyes up to look at him again, gauge his reaction.

He was looking at her, arms crossed over his chest.

"I've never been married."

Kate bit her lip. Perfect. "That's got to be lonely. Not having someone to spend your life with. No one to… satisfy you when you need it."

She held her breath while Demming continued to study her, gauge her. Slowly he braced his hands on the arms of the chair and pushed himself up, walking lazily over to the jail cell to stand directly opposite from Kate. He reached a hand through and cupped her chin, tilting it back so that he could look at her face. His thumb caressed her cheek softly and he pulled her forward by the back of neck so that her body was flesh with the bars before pulling her into a rough kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, his teeth bruising her lips. She whimpered slightly, shocked by the motion and splinter of pain, while his free hand reach to grasp her hand and his fingers forced hers to uncurl, wrenching the stand of leather from her tight fist.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss as abruptly as he started it and he smiled down at her, before patting her on the cheek.

"Good try," he whispered as he took a step back and turned to retake his seat at the desk, twirling the strand between his fingers. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

Kate glared at him as she lifted a finger to her lips to wipe away a smudge of blood leaking from her cracked, and now, slightly swollen lip. "What gave me away?"

Demming smirked at her as he wrapped the length of leather around his hand then unwound it again. Lazily repeated the action a couple more times. "You talk in your sleep."

Kate looked at him, stunned, her finger resting against the cut on her lip, pressing gently against the torn flesh. He knew all along?

Her eyes narrowed into a glare and he chuckled back at her. "You're going to have to try harder than that, Mrs. Castle. I'm a lot smarter than you think I am and I know you. Don't forget that."

Kate glared at him, her jaw set. "It's Beckett. Sheriff Beckett, you son of a bitch."

Demming chuckled again before swinging his legs up on the desk, leaning back in his chair and plopping his hat back down over his face. His arms crossed over his chest, the strand of leather still wound around his fingers, taunting her. Kate let out a growl from the back of her throat before pushing herself off of the bars and backing towards the bench, falling back onto it when the edge hit the back of her legs.

"This isn't over Demming. You won't get away with this, you know I didn't do anything wrong."

Demming let out a sigh and lazily brought a hand up to pluck the hat off of his face, tilting his head up so that he could look at her. "Do I? I don't know that, and neither do you."

Her response was cut off as the doors swung open and a man in a tailored suit and top hat walked in. Demming glanced over at the door and was up out of his seat in a flash.

"Sir! Good evening, we weren't expecting you for another few days."

Kate glanced between the pair, her face passive, never moving from her spot on the bench. Hands braced at her sides, shoulders hunched.

"Yes, well, the meetings in Denver were cut short. Besides I heard that there were pressing matters here that I needed to attend to."

The man looked over at Kate, studying her through the bars. She stared back, her eyes level with his. Steel.

"Good evening Mrs. Castle," the man greeted and Kate clenched her jaw in response, her nostrils flairing slightly. When she failed to reply the man turned to Demming, gesturing at Kate's lip. "I assume that's your work? Leave us."

Demming glanced over at Kate before turning back to the visitor, opening his jaw to protest. "Sir, I don't think..."

"You don't think what, Demming? That I can handle a woman?"

"Sir, she's already tried to escape once today."

"Yes, well I can see that she didn't succeed, so, therefore, she isn't very good at it, now is she? Leave us, now."

Demming sighed but picked up his hat without further protest and turned towards the door.

"Demming," the man called as Tom neared the swinging panels and he paused, mid stride.

"Sir?"

"The keys," the man ordered, holding out his hand.

Demming opened his mouth to protest again but instead only shook his head and handed the keys to the other man. Kate watched the exchange with wide eyes, forcing herself not to move, not to shrink up in a ball. There was no reason for this man to want the keys to the cell, except… no. Kate looked around frantically. She needed something, anything, to protect herself.

The doors flapped behind Demming as he clomped down the steps and Kate looked back up to see the man staring at her, the key ring dangling from his finger tips. Slowly, he reached up and pushed the key into the lock and turned it, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly the door swung open and he stepped back, gesturing with his arm for her to walk out of the cell.

She stared at him for a moment, her body rigid on the bench. What was he doing?

"Come on, don't be shy. I would like to speak to you and I would like to do it like civilized people. So, if you don't mind, I would rather you step out of the cell. I have the feeling you won't try to escape."

Kate stared at him for another moment before finally pushing herself off of the bench and making her way towards the front of the cell, walking casually through the open doorway, her eyes never leaving the visitor.

"You're a very popular woman Mrs. Castle. Or should I call you Ms. Beckett? Which do you prefer?"

"Beckett," Kate answered after a beat, her eyes still unwavering.

"Ms. Beckett, then. As I was saying, you are a very popular woman. I have heard of you all the way back in Washington."

Kate studied him for another moment, her eyes narrow at his cordial tone, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. "Who are you?"

"Oh," the man responded cheerfully, a hand coming up to wave in apology. "I apologize. I forgot to introduce myself my name is Robert Stevenson. I will be the prosecutor for your case."

Kate's eyes darted to the side, Stevenson…

The man chuckled slightly. "Ah, yes, Ms. Beckett, I believe you know my wife…"

Kate's eyes grew wide as her gaze snapped back to him. "Your…"

Stevenson chuckled again, running a hand through his dark blonde hair. "Is it all starting to make sense now, Ms. Beckett? You're a bright girl, I'm sure you can put it all together."

"Amanda, Bryant, Demming… it's all…" Kate's voice trailed off as her head started to spin and one hand shot out to catch the back of the chair as her other came to wrap around her belly.

"Oh, you are smart. It barely took you a second at all. Unfortunately, that sharp mind isn't going to save you from this situation. Because, you see, even if you shouted it from the rooftops, no one would believe you. Besides, everyone that matters is on my side anyway."

"You bastard," Kate growled. "Where's Castle? What did you do with him?"

Stevenson took a step forward, his hand reaching out to brush back her hair, running his fingers down her face as his tone dropped into a course whisper. "Oh, sweetheart, don't you worry about that. He's somewhere that you could never find him. You really are beautiful, you know. Amanda left that part out."

Kate's hand came up to slap his away and she let out a shout of pain as his fist came up to grasp her hair at the scalp tugging her down to her knees. The sound of a gun cocking was at her ear and Kate froze, her eyes wide as she felt the cold metal press against her temple.

"Now, Ms. Beckett, as far as the world is concerned, your husband is dead and you are responsible. You _are_ going to hang. The question is, whether or not you will stay alive long enough for your baby to not die with you. So, I am willing to make you a deal for your child's life." He paused, his hand untangling from her hair, his fingers caressing her scalp, making her skin crawl, before coming up to rest on his belt, toying with the buckle at her eye level. "The question is what are you going to do for me in return?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Root of All Evil

**This chapter borders the line between T & M for some graphic scenes and violent content. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"You see," Stevenson stated, matter-of-factly as his fingers fumbled with his belt and the buttons on his pants. "My wife happens to be somewhat of a frigid woman. Most of the time she won't even let me touch her. You on the other hand, you're very warm, very inviting. I can tell."

Kate choked back a sob as tears streamed down her face.

"Please," she begged in a whisper, her voice cracking. "Please."

"Oh, no, Ms. Beckett, you don't get to plead with me. You see you took my daughter away from me, away from my wife. I happen to love my little girl and she was to marry a perfectly fine man in New York, a friend of mine. Then, I came all the way this God forsaken land to get her and she's gone. Now, I think I'm being perfectly fair giving you the chance to save your child before just taking it without permission. So, you have your choice. A bullet in the head now or your child's life."

Kate whimpered in response at the torrent of tears continued to fall as he used his thumb to pry her mouth open and she gagged as he forced himself into her. He pressed the gun harder against her temple and she closed her lips around him.

He let out a moan as her body trembled wrecked with unvoiced sobs.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt… What the hell?"

Kate crumpled to the floor as Stevenson pushed her away and whipped around to see Demming filling the doorway his hand on his gun, Eustice standing behind him with a tray of food in her hands.

"Kate!" Eustice yelled as the tray clattered to the floor and she rushed across the room to kneel by the other woman's side.

The sound of a gun cocking brought the room still and Eustice looked up to see Demming and Stevenson standing with their guns aimed at each other. Kate whimpered as she curled into Eustice.

"Go," Demming stated, his eyes never wavering from Stevenson.

Eustice hesitated and Demming's eyes flickered to her briefly. "I said go!"

Eustice grabbed Kate by the arm, hauling her to stand and pushed her towards the doors. "Go, Kate, run."

Kate stumbled through the doors, both women fleeing down the steps as a shot ran out and the doors slammed open again as Demming barreled down the steps after them. Kate stumbled again, an arm cradled against her stomach and Demming grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards the edge of town. Eustice trailed off veering to the side to duck behind the saloon, taking cover from the group of men shouting after the escaped prisoner.

The pair made it to the tree line as night fell and Demming pushed Kate into an alcove of rocks as the men chasing them shouted in the distance. Kate let out a whimper and Demming pressed his palm over her mouth to quiet her until the group had passed and silence once again fell over the night.

Kate pushed him off of her and scooted herself backwards until her back was pressed up against the rocks, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Are you all right?" Demming asked reaching out a hand.

"Stay away from me." Kate growled out in reply, pulling herself into a tighter ball.

"Kate," he started in reply. "I didn't know that he would…"

"Don't," she snapped back. "Just don't touch me."

Demming drew his hand back and sighed, staring at her silhouette as the darkness crept in around them and his eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

"We should stay here for the night. Move in the morning. There are some caves up a few miles." When Kate failed to respond he tried again. "We should be able to hide there until things calm down and we can come up with a plan."

She still didn't respond, instead stared past him into the black night. One hand rubbed over her stomach gently, the other twitching at her side, fingers fumbling with nothing.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Kate let out a huff. "You know the last time I ate."

Demming nodded. Of course he did. "We should get you food."

"I'm fine."

"You need to eat. I'm sure I can find something around here. Berries, rooted vegetable."

"I said I was fine. Everything is just fine. Just stop!" Her voice rose with every statement until she was yelling.

Silence fell back over them and Demming turned his head to stare at the rock across from him. As she sniffled softly into the night, brushing a hand over her face to wipe away the streaks of muddy tears.

"Why did you help me escape?" Kate asked quietly after another long moment of silence.

Demming's eyes flickered over to her. "No one deserves what he did to you and if you had stayed there it would have just continued."

"You shot him?"

Demming shrugged even though she couldn't see him. "I shot at him. I think I may have hit his leg."

Kate nodded in reply, no emotion, just fact. He had shot his boss to help her. Why? Why would he do that if he were in Stevenson's pocket? "I'm not going to the caves, I'm going to find my husband."

"I'm going with you."

Kate let out a startled laugh. "No, you are not. I don't know if you have figured it out or not but I don't like you, so no, you are not coming with me."

"Yes, I am. Just because I helped you escape does not mean you are not still under arrest. So, if you want to try to find your husband to prove your innocence then fine but I am going with you."

Kate stared at him through the darkness. "What, you think that Stevenson is just going to let you back into the fold? You just helped a prisoner escape. That makes you a criminal, too.

She paused for a second, considering him, the situation. You're really not in on it, are you?"

"In on what?"

"Bryant, Stevenson, Lockwood. What do you know?"

"I know that Lockwood was an assassin, and that you seduced him in order to capture him. I don't know who Bryant is and Stevenson is a high level lawyer in Washington. I believe he is from New York. He had business out here in Denver and agreed to take the case since he was out here. Why?"

Kate let out another laugh. "Let me guess, Stevenson is the one that told you about Lockwood."

"Yes, why?"

Kate laughed again. "Son of a bitch."

"You know, I am getting really tired of you calling me that."

"Not you, you dolt. Stevenson."

Demming stared at her. "What don't I know?"

Kate lifted a hand to her head, pressing tenderly on the bruise forming on her temple. "Everything. You don't know everything."

Her eyes drifted over to look at his outline leaning against the rocks through the darkness. She took in a slow breath as she worked her tongue around in her mouth, feeling all the surfaces, shivering as she shook her head. She took in another slow breath and her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she started to speak, unraveling the tale for Demming to hear. From the beginning.

* * *

><p>Jim dismounted his horse at the back of the saloon and slowly crept around the side of the building. He had heard gunshots and shouts from the edge of town and had taken a sharp turn to come up the back and avoid Main Street. Men were shouting in the street as the sunset and he crept forward a step more to peek around the corner. A body collided with his and he pulled back to see Eustice staring back at him, wide eyed.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked as she stared up at him.

"Kate escaped."

Jim looked up as another group of men ran past the alley and mounted horses aimed at the edge of town.

"She escaped? How? What happened?"

Eustice considered the older man for a moment; the dark circles under this eyes, the worried crease in his brow. He hadn't slept in days. Eustive shrugged. "She got the upper hand when I was bringing her dinner. They opened the door and she ran. She's made it to the tree line as far as I know."

Jim looked at her for a moment, his eyes darting around her face and then past her as he considered her words. He reached out a hand to touch her arm. "Okay, come on. We have to get out of here. Out to the homestead at least."

"Why? What's going on?"

Jim's voice lowered as he led her to the horse. "Trust me. Come morning, this town is not going to be safe anymore."

* * *

><p>Demming sat on a rock at the edge of the spring, the next morning; his back to the bank while Kate sank down into the cool water. She wanted to submerge herself in scalding water and scrub herself until her skin was raw. She wanted to drink boiling hot tea to get the taste and feel of him out of her mouth. She wanted… she wanted her husband back. Instead she sank further into the water and ducked her head under, using her fingernails to scratch her scalp, dislodging all the dirt and the rest of the dried, caked-on, blood. She scrubbed her face with her palms, erasing all traces of the tears that had, once again, threatened to fall as her throat choked up and she swallowed a sob<p>

"You all right?" Demming called from his perch as she resurfaced. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," she forced out, bringing a hand up to run through her hair, rinsing away the layers of dirt and grime. She scrubbed her mouth with her finger tips, digging them into her tongue, scraping away at the layers of skin.

"You know, you're allowed to not be 'fine'," he tilted his head to make sure she heard his words without actually turning his head.

"Yes, well, I actually am fine, I've been through worse, so drop it," Kate huffed as she pushed herself out of the water and pulled the dress back over her head. She twisted hr hair into a coil, ringing out the water, as she rounded the pile of rocks to face him. She tossed her chin up to nod at the water. "You want a turn?"

Demming shook his head as he cracked a fallen leaf between his fingers. "No, I'm fine for now. Plus, we should probably get moving, it's not safe to stay in one place for too long."

Kate looked around as Demming pushed himself off of the rock, listening to the surrounding nature for any sign of intruding life. She heard none. No cracked leaves, no whispered words, no clomping hooves of horses. "Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't seen a search party yet this morning…"

Demming hummed in response. "So, where are we going? If this Bryant guy really has your husband then where are they?"

Kate sighed as they started back down through the woods, her bare feet clomping through the brush, grains of dirt creeping between her toes. The hem of her dress snagged on a bush and she grumbled in protest as she yanked it off. "This is why I hate dresses."

She looked up with a huff as she pulled her dress free to find Demming staring at her, a small smile playing at this lips.

"What?" She bit out.

He shook his head innocently. "Nothing."

Kate huffed again and turned to continue on. "Stevenson said that Rick was somewhere that I couldn't find him. The way he said it, he meant me. Only me. I know this land better than anyone. So what was he talking about?"

She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, wincing as it pinched and the scab broke open again, flooding her mouth with blood. She brought a finger up to press against it.

"Sorry about that," Demming mumbled out. "It's probably going to leave a scar."

Kate just shrugged as she pulled her hand away from her mouth and rubbed her fingers together a couple of times, spreading out the droplets of blood before lowering her hand to wipe it on the skirt of her dress, the rusty red stain getting swallowed up in the folds of fabric. "This is nothing. I have one on my leg that would…"

Kate came to a halt, causing Demming to run into her back.

"Kate?" Demming questioned, looking around for whatever made her stop in her tracks, his hand on his gun. "What's wrong?"

"It wouldn't be that easy…" she stated, quietly, as if she were speaking to herself. Slowly she turned to face him.

"What?"

"A few months ago I was thrown from my horse and got hurt pretty badly. I took shelter in the mine and was stuck there for days before they finally found me. I haven't gone near the mine since. Stevenson would know about that, his wife was here when it happened…" her voice trailed off as she ran a hand through her ahir and looked around, squinting into the blue morning sky.

"But there are so many people at the entrance to the mine, besides it's caved in. It's not easy to get through the opening they've made. Someone would have seen them."

Kate shook her head as she continued to squint past him. "No, there's another entrance. Most people don't know about it and those who do, don't like to use it. You have to go through miles of caves in order to get to it but it's there and Bryant would know because he sent out his men to scout the entire area when he first arrived. We had conversations about the caves before."

Her eyes focused back in on him and her hand shot out to slap his shoulder with the back of her palm. "Come on. Looks like you get to go to the caves after all."


	11. Chapter 11

Root of All Evil 

Chapter 11

Castle blinked open an eye and let out a soft groan. Time had blurred together. He didn't know how long he had been here. There was no schedule of when he slept or ate. He had seen no one. Food would be dropped off when he was asleep. There was a bucket in the corner. He had tried to get out but the steel bars were solid. He didn't know where he was. It was dark except for a lantern that burned in the corner outside the cage, which wobbled and swung. The walls were stone and the floor was dirt. He had to be in a cave but he didn't know where or why.

He had followed Kate out into the woods after she had yelled at him and stormed off. He had followed her and they had fought some more, yelling at each other until she had doubled over in pain, holding her stomach with one arm while he had caught her other, lowering her to the ground. Then she had started to cry, apologizing and he had whispered the words back into her hair, telling her that he was sorry, he shouldn't have yelled or demanded that she step down but that he was worried.

He had apologized and then she was on him, pulling up his shirt forcing him out of his boots. He wasn't sure if he would ever understand the mood swings of this woman but he wasn't complaining, especially if they ended like this.

He had cradled her against him after, his palm spread over her bare belly as they lay by the stream in the woods. He smiled as she told him that she loved him and that she would be more careful. Then he had woken up in the dark. Alone.

He had called out for her the first time he had awoken but his cries had echoed through the chamber, reverberating off the walls and the world around him had shook. The room had trembled and small rocks fell. He had cursed to himself quietly before backing into the corner and forcing himself not to call out anymore. If she were there he would find her when he got out. He would find her and they would be all right.

The second time he awoke the bread and water had been there, a pile of dried beef beside it. He had inhaled the food without a second thought. The third time he had awoken there had been nothing and so it went with no pattern or reason.

This time he blinked and a set of eyes stared back at him through the dim light; a yellow crooked smile follow.

"Good evening, Mr. Castle. So nice of you to join us."

Castle blinked again as his eyes focused in on the pale face of Ethan Bryant staring back at him.

"Kate," he croaked out. "What did you do to her you bastard?"

Bryant let out a manic chuckle as he squatted down, resting back on his heels. "Oh, you don't have to worry about your wife, Mr. Castle she's safe and sound sitting in prison awaiting trial."

Castle stared at him, bewildered. "Trial? For what?"

"Murder, of course," Bryant replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Murder?" Castle cried out. "Whose murder?"

Scenarios raced through his head as Bryant blinked back at him with a crooked grin on his face. None of this made sense, they had been together in the woods. No one had been killed.

"Yours, of course."

Castle froze. His… no, Kate, no.

"Then why am I still alive."

Bryant cocked his head the other way. "We couldn't kill you. Then you wouldn't get to see your wife and child die. Where would the fun be in that?"

Castle could feel the bile rising in his throat as Bryant continued talking, his words interrupted only by sporadic out bursts of giggles.

"Besides, once you show back up again at the edge of town and everyone realizes what they've done…"

Castle gagged as Bryant laughed again. _Oh, God, Kate no. _

He had to get out.

* * *

><p>Demming sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he sat with his back against a tree. The sun was high in the sky and they had been walking for hours when Kate had finally stopped and told him to wait. She would be back. He was not cut out for this life of traipsing through the woods. Especially with an impatient pregnant woman who seemed to traverse the terrain better than he did and he was wearing shoes. But when she told him to stop and sit, he stopped and sat. He had learned many hours ago not to argue to with Kate Beckett, it did not end well, especially when she was trying to get to her husband.<p>

A twig snapped and he sighed. "I'm glad you decided not to leave me here because then I would have to hunt you down again."

The sound of a gun cocking made him freeze as his eyes popped open and he found himself face to face with the barrel of Javier Esposito's gun.

"I would not recommend moving, hombre, because trust me, I am already thinking about killing you without a second thought," Javi growled and Demming gulped at him in response.

Demming opened his mouth to respond but a voice piping up from behind him cut him off.

"Put down the gun, Javi, believe it or not, he's on our side."

Both of their heads turned to see Kate step over a fallen log, two dead rabbits gripped by the ears in one hand.

"Kate!" Javi smiled in surprise. "You're out and with… Demming?"

Kate dropped the game on the ground and walked past Demming to embrace her friend in a hug. "It's a long story, Javi."

Esposito squeezed her to him as he let out a sigh. "Don't go scaring me like that, Chica."

Kate took in a deep breath and Esposito squeezed her one more time before letting her go, taking a deep breath while she collected herself, ducking her head as she breathed out, glancing up at him with watery eyes.

"Tell me what's going on Espo," Kate ordered after a moment and Javi shot one last glare at Demming before clasping his hands behind his back and beginning the story of the raid on the town and the collaboration between the Cherokee and the army.

Esposito took a step towards her, bringing a hand up to scratch at the stubble growing along his chin line. His shirt was rumpled, his boots were scuffed and covered in a layer of dust, and his eyes were tired but a small spark flickered at her. "And Alexis has been following me since I left the army camp. She caught up with me a couple of hours ago. She's been doing a pretty good job of tracking me but she stepped on a twig towards the beginning, which caught my attention. Other than that, you've taught her well."

Kate couldn't help but smile at her friend as he winked at her and took a step back. Kate looked around slowly, shooting Demming a look as he started to ask her what she was doing. Esposito took another step back and Kate walked around him slowly, positioning her feet so that she missed all of the small branches that had fallen, and wiggling then below the layer of leaves covering the ground. Her steps were silent as she made her way to a pile of rocks at the edge of the clearing and she suppressed a smirk as she rounded the last tree and reached a hand out to grab a handful of red hair.

Alexis let out a soft squeak before Kate clamped her hand over her stepdaughter's mouth and greeted the girl with a soft smile.

"Kate!" Alexis gasped in surprise. "You're here!"

"Hi sweetheart," Kate greeted as she pulled the girl towards her. "Are you okay?"

Alexis nodded as she wrapped her arms around the older woman and buried her head in Kate's neck. Kate could feel her skin become wet with Alexis' tears and she pressed her lips into the girl's hair, whispering in her ear. "Everything is going to be all right."

"You're all right?" Alexis asked as she pulled back. "They didn't hurt you, did they? Did they let you go? How did you get out?"

Kate felt a pang in her chest as the girl stared up at her with wide eyes. "No, sweetheart, they didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Just fine. Tom helped me escape. Now, he is going to help us find your father."

Alexis pulled her in for another hug and Kate turned her head to find Demming staring at her with knowing eyes. Kate glanced down before looking back up at him, her gaze imploring him not to say a word about what had happened with Stevenson. To anyone.

"I got us dinner," Kate stated as she wrapped an arm around Alexis's shoulders and guided the girl over to the clearing and the men. "We're going to need to eat before heading into the cave, we won't be able to burn a fire once we are in there. It's too small, we'd suffocate."

Esposito nodded in agreement before heading off to gather some wood as Kate sat on a fallen tree and Alexis plopped down next to her, reaching for her waistband.

"I brought your knives and gun as well as your bow and arrows," Alexis stated. "I was going to give them to Daniel to give to you once they broke you out but I forgot. I guess that was a good thing."

Alexis' voice trailed off and her eyes widened as Kate shot her a questioning look. "Daniel?"

Alexis' cheeks flushed bright pink and she started to stutter as Kate raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, the little chica didn't tell you?" Esposito piped up as he reemerged from the tree line. "She has herself an Army Private suitor."

Kate's eyes drifted back from Esposito to Alexis', now, bright red cheeks.

"A private named Daniel?" Kate repeated as she went through her mental list of the army men that she had met. "Daniel Tailor?"

Alexis nodded shyly and Kate couldn't help but smile. "He's a nice young man. Does your father know about this?"

Alexis shook her head frantically and Kate's smile grew. "Well, I guess we are just going to have to introduce them."

Alexis relaxed slightly as Kate bumped her gently with her shoulder and held one of the knives back out to her. "You're going to need this but I don't want you coming into the cave with us."

Alexis opened her mouth to protest but Kate cut her off with a look. "It's going to be too dangerous. I know you can handle yourself but I can't look out for you and your father at the same time. Besides, I need you out here to keep watch."

Alexis looked like she was going to protest again but deflated as Kate shot her another look. "All right, but know that I am not happy about this. I should be in there with you, what about the baby? Who's going to protect you?"

"We will."

Both Kate and Alexis turned their heads to look at Demming who was still leaning against the tree. They had forgotten he was there.

Alexis' eyes drifted between the two and she shot Kate a questioning gaze.

"Kate?" Alexis asked quietly, the realization falling over her that something was off. Demming shouldn't be there, not if Kate had escaped. "Why is he here? What happened?"

Kate's hand drifted down to grasp the girl's and she squeezed her fingers with a small smile. "I'll tell you about it later, all right?"

Alexis nodded slowly. "Later."

* * *

><p>Daniel pressed his back against the building as he listened to the shouts from the main street. This has been harder than he had expected. The strategy had been simple: converge on the town, free Kate from the jail and distract the search parties so that she could make her escape, but by the time they had gotten there at down the jail had been empty, now they were only trying to keep the men occupied.<p>

He took a deep breath as he heard slow footsteps coming towards him from around the corner. He brought his gun up in front of his face and cocked it slowly, as quietly as he could before turning, the gun held out in front of him.

He made to shout for the person not to move but he found himself face to face with a young freckle-face woman, her eyes wide as she stared at him. She let out a squeak in terror and he dropped the gun quickly as she opened her mouth to scream.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Daniel placated and he offered a small smile as she girl nodded hesitantly back at her.

"Who are you? What's going on? I came back into town and walked into a war," she hissed up at him.

"It's a long story but right now you have to get out of town, it's not safe here."

The girl looked up at him and shook her head quickly. "I have nowhere to go. I went to the homestead but it's been burnt to the ground. I came to town to find Alexis or Kate, ask them what is happening."

Daniel looked up quickly. "You know Alexis?"

The girl looked up at him in surprise. "Yes, I'm her best friend."

Daniel stared at the girl. "Laura?"

Laura nodded and Daniel gave her a relieved smile. "I'm Daniel. It's nice to finally meet you but you still shouldn't be in town."

Laura shook her head. "I'm not leaving, at least not until I know what is going on. Where is everyone?"

Daniel let out a sigh before grabbing Laura's arm and dragging her behind the building, away from sight of Main Street. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>Kate pressed a hand to her belly, as she silently made her way through the cave. It was getting tight in the dark space and she was getting tired. So tired, it was starting to wear on her. She could hear the footfalls of Demming and Esposito behind her. She wanted to turn and yell at them to be quiet they were being too loud but she couldn't. Any sound could make the walls collapse around them. There had already been a couple of trembles since they had entered the cave.<p>

She neared a bend and her hand, which has been trailing along the wall, guiding her path in the darkness hit a wooden beam. They had reached the mine. She stopped and listened as the men came to a halt behind her. She could head something through the silence and she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth as she recognized the sound of Castle's voice echoing through the cave.

"_Then why am I still alive."_

_A manic giggle echoed through the shaft. "We couldn't kill you. Then you wouldn't get to see your wife and child die. Where would the fun be in that?"_

Her hand tightened around her gun as she felt the anger swell inside of her. She was going to kill him.

"_Besides, once you show back up again at the edge of town and everyone realizes what they've done…"_

She drew in a breath and forced her wave of nausea down as she heard retching sounds around the bend. She rounded the corner and her gun came level with the top of Ethan Bryant's head and she saw Rick's eyes widen at her from the other side of the iron bars.

Bryant froze when he felt the nozzle of the gun press against the back of his head. Kate's eyes rolled up to look at her husband in the dim flickering light, seeing relief mixed with terror staring back at her. She pulled out her knife and reached around to slit the man's neck before he ever had the chance to defend himself.

Esposito skirted around Kate and the dead body of Bryant as he made his way to the mineshaft elevator and unlatched the door, freeing Castle from the cage.

Demming came up behind the group and stared down over Kate's shoulder at the man lying prone on the floor, a stream of blood leaking from his neck. There was no battle, no pomp, no circumstance or pleading last words. There was only a body, lying lifeless in front of them.

"You killed him."

Kate nodded her head slowly the gun hanging limply from one hand and the knife dangling from her fingertips of the other, a small drip of blood falling from the tip. "He escaped from prison once, I wasn't going to give him the chance to do it again."

A foot scraped against dirt and Kate's eyes darted up to see her husband's blue eyes staring back down at her.

"Hi," he whispered as he held a hand out to cup her cheek.

"Hi," she whispered back and Demming took a step back from her, his head ducked as he gave the couple some space.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly, his second hand coming up to rest on her belly.

She nodded slightly with a small forced smile. "Yeah, I'm all right. Just a couple days in prison and a prison break. It was nothing I couldn't handle. I knew you weren't dead."

He took a step closer, moving in to kiss her and she flinched and pulled away as his mouth neared hers.

"We, we should go," she mumbled as she ducked her head down and turned to make her way out of the mine and back into the cave.

"Kate!" he called after her but he felt Esposito's hand on his arm.

"Talk to her once we are out of the cave hombre. Now just know we are happy you are alive."

Castle nodded and his eyes swiveled over to catch Demming's before the other man ducked his head to follow Kate out of the cave.

* * *

><p>The sunlight burnt his eyes when Castle blinked his way out of the mouth of the cave. Days without light made the sun all that much brighter. It was like the earth had a halo as he walked into the clearing and he heard his daughter yelling for him.<p>

"Father!" Alexis cried as she made her way forward from her perch on the rock.

"Hi sweetheart," Castle greeted in reply, forcing levity into his tired voice as he wrapped his arms around his daughter's body. "I'm all right, not even a scratch."

Alexis pulled back, Castle's arm still wrapped around her as he looked around. "Where's Kate?"

Esposito looked around also and shrugged. "She was right in front of us."

Castle swung around in a circle before his eyes landed on Demming.

Demming took in a deep breath.

"She went that way," he replied, gesturing towards the tree line behind them.

Castle's arm dropped from around his daughter as he took a step towards the other man. "What's happening? Is she all right?"

Demming shuffled his feet as his head ducked down to look at the ground, studying his dirty, scuffed boots. "No, she's not all right."

Demming's eyes flickered up to his own as the man continued to talk. "I didn't know. I tried to stop him. I got her out of there as soon as I found out. I swear, I thought she had killed you…"

Castle flew forward, grabbing the other man by the lapel of his shirt, pushing him back against a tree with a thump, his toes barely brushing the ground. Demming let out a moan and Castle dropped him to the ground as he heard Alexis' cries from behind him.

"Who? What happened?"

Demming shook his head. "She should be the one to tell you."

Castle nodded as he took a step back and turned towards the woods.

Castle saw her as he rounded a clump of trees. She was sitting on a large flat stone, her knees drawn up in front of her as she stared out into the woods.

"Kate?" He called quietly, announcing his approach, even though he was sure she had heard him coming for the past few minutes, his feet snapping twigs and crunching down leaves.

She turned her head slightly to look at him with a watery half-hearted smile. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied as he sunk down next to her. Letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Anytime, Castle. Thank you for not being dead."

"Anytime, Beckett."

Silence fell as they both sat staring at the clearing in front of them.

"What happened in the jail, Kate?" His voice was quiet but strong as it finally came out.

"Nothing. I saw a chance and I escaped. Nothing happened," she forced out.

She shook her head, her gaze still fixed on a tree in front of her and Castle could feel his heart break as he saw her trying to swallow her tears.

"Then why is Demming here?" He questioned quietly, pausing before continuing, asking the question he knew the answer to but didn't want to hear. "Why won't you kiss me, Kate?"

Kate opened her mouth to reply but a choked sob came out instead as her head fell to the side and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh, God. I… I'm so sorry Rick. I didn't. Please, I didn't want to. He said he would kill me. He would kill the baby. I couldn't let him kill her, please. I didn't want to…"

Castle's arm came up to wrap around her shoulders, squeezing his wife's body into his. He could feel his heart break in his chest as her tears soaked through his dirt stained shirt. "I know. It's okay. It will be okay, I promise. I love you. I love you."

She let out another sob as he held her tighter. "Please, Rick, don't tell the others."

Castle could feel the anger swelling inside of him as he held his sobbing wife. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. Who did this?"

Kate sniffled into his shoulder. "Robert Stevenson, Amanda Stevenson's husband. They are behind this, all of this."

Castle's arm tightened around her once more as he stared out into the trees, making a resolution to himself. He was going to kill him; the same way Kate had killed Bryant in that cave, without a second thought.

Robert Stevenson was going to die.


	12. Chapter 12

The Root of All Evil 

A/N: I apologize for the delay but here is chapter 12! You all are awesome, thank you for all of your kind words. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Kate lay curled up on her side facing away from him. Her breath rose and fell slowly, her eyes closed as her arm curled around her belly. To the rest of the group she may have appeared to be asleep but Castle knew better. She couldn't hide the slight hitch of her breath, the way her eyelids weren't fluttering and how her feet weren't twitching like they did when she was asleep. The fire began to die down and Alexis was already curled up, fast asleep on his other side, near the smoldering pile of ashes lighting up the sky dimly as the men continued to sit, starting at it and each other.

Castle's arm crept out to wrap around her, protectively, and she let out a sniffle confirming his suspicion that she was far from sleep. He sighed as he rested his head back on the tree trunk behind him and stared up at the star-speckled sky. He could feel the others staring at him as they attempted to be inconspicuous, only casting glances at him every couple of seconds from under the rims of their hats and heavy lidded eyes. He felt her hand grasp his in the darkness and pull their joined fists up to rest against her chest. Slowly, he slid down to lay behind her, his front pressed up against her back and she flipped around to face him, her face buried in his chest before he could say a word, a dampness growing on his dirt and sweat stained shirt.

Her lips were moving against his chest a repeated pattern, over and over, the same silent words repeated against his skin. He dipped his head down to kiss the top of hers and finally could make out the whispered phrase.

"I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

His arms curled around her tightly as his heart broke in his chest, clutching her to him as a lifeline for both of them.

"It wasn't your fault. It's okay," he murmured into her head and a shuffle of leaves told him that the others were attempting to move further away, to give them some privacy in the small clearing.

He bent his head down in an attempt to kiss her, to show her that he still loved her, all of her, but she pressed her lips together and dipped her head away from him again, pulling back slightly as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, keeping her pressed against him.

"You're not allowed to run away this time Kate. I'm not letting you go," he whispered against her head and he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her head nod against him.

She wasn't running this time.

* * *

><p>Kate pressed against him, relishing the feeling of his body against hers, the flutter of their unborn child in between them as their other, grown one, lay sleeping at their side. He was here with her and he was okay. She had saved him, and they would be okay together. Wouldn't they? She had never asked… oh, no, she had never asked.<p>

Her head nuzzled in against him, her lips resting softly against his neck, her breath washing over him. "Did he hurt you?"

Castle sighed as a palm rested against her back, pressing her to him once again in reassurance. She was here, with him. "No, he didn't hurt me. I barely remember any of it. I think they drugged me because I was asleep for most of the time."

She lifted her head to look at him in the dying firelight, lifting a finger to trace the lines of his face and the dark circles under his eyes, Her finger curled in on itself as she pulled it down his cheek. She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth to stifle another sob, her eyes glistening with tears. He was so thin and she hadn't noticed. He had to be starving and exhausted. His skin was pale and clammy, his face too drawn.

All she wanted to do was to kiss him to feel his body against hers in reassurance that they were both here; they were both alive but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it, to allow him to kiss her after she had… It wasn't fair to him to have to do that and all she could remember was the feeling of Stevenson in her mouth. She didn't want to remember that as she felt her husband's lips on hers. So she buried her face back into his neck and allowed her lip to brush his skin in a ghost of a kiss. She felt his body shudder against her and she forced herself to believe that it was out of lust and want and not one of repulsion.

"I love you, Kate. Always," he whispered softly into her hair and she relaxed against him. With those words the want and lust were easier to believe in. Almost.

* * *

><p>Sunlight brought back the steel, the look of sheer determination and strength. If they hadn't of been there, if they hadn't of seen her breakdown, witnessed the whispered words, it would be like it had never happened. But even with the knowledge, it only took one glare and growled sentence for Demming and Esposito to bite back any protests and follow Kate's lead.<p>

They trekked back through the woods in silence, only the sounds of twigs snapping and leaves cracking under their feet filling the air. As they reached the edge of the woods, Kate froze at the sight of the smoldering pile of lumber that used to be her home. They had tried to warn her about the state of the homestead: Alexis and Esposito. They had said that it was gone; that it had burnt to the ground but part of her hadn't believed it. Until now, until she stood staring in disbelief at the remnants of the house she had grown up in, the house that her father had built for her mother.

"It's gone," she breathed as she felt Castle's hand tighten around her waist and press her into his side. "Castle."

Here eyes drifted to the side, tracing the path up from her father's home to her own. Her small cabin was still standing, perfectly intact except for a few broken windows.

"It all happened so fast, Kate. We tried, I promise but there was nothing we could do," Alexis explained, the grief evident on her face.

Kate pulled out of Castle's arms and took a couple quick steps to Alexis' side, pulling the girl into a tight embrace. "You did nothing wrong. You got out alive."

She pulled back with one last squeeze of the girl, turning to face the men with a fire in her eyes. "Let's get these bastards."

The three exchanged a look before following her as she turned towards her cabin, pushing through the still intact door to the small space. The sheets on the bed were still rumpled and their clothes were still strewn about, like they had been when she said they should do the washing soon before they had nothing left to wear. Castle had teased back that he had no problem with being clothes-less. She threw him a fresh shirt and pair of pants as the others set about gathering up various weapons: knives, guns and her bow and quiver of arrows, which she immediately held out her hand for. She wasn't giving up her very best weapon. Not today, not for this.

She held up a dress with a sigh and turned towards the corner to change when she was stopped by a hand on the arm and turned to see Castle holding out a pair of pants, one of hers that had been modified to fit around her growing belly.

"But I thought…" her voice trailed off as she reached out for them and looked up at him in wonder. He had only had one pair made for her and they had been confiscated when she was imprisoned.

"I had a couple more pairs made for you. I was going to give them to you as a surprise but, you know…"

He shrugged in response to her knowing gaze and she flung herself towards him, her lip almost meeting his before she pulled back abruptly, like she had been burned. Her hand came up to cup his cheek in thanks, her thumb skimming the rough line of stubbles along his jaw as her eyes locked with his, shining with apology.

"It's okay, Kate. We'll get there," he whispered as he bent down, brushing his lips up over her cheek, coming to rest on her forehead. She nodded against his lips and for the first time, she actually started to believe it.

* * *

><p>The group was silent as they crept to the edge of town, crouched low to the ground. Kate's bare feet slid through the dirt and grass so to not make a sound. She crept up behind a building, peaking around the corner to catch a glimpse of Main Street. She took another step forward, to round the corner when she felt a tug on her arm and spun around to see Castle gazing at her with a pleading look in his eye.<p>

She narrowed her eyes at him briefly in question before widening them again. She let out a sigh as his hand tightened around her bicep and weighed the situation for a moment before lowering her eyes and nodding in resolution. She took a step back and nodded to Esposito to take the lead.

Espo's eyes flickered to hers, studying them for a second, double checking her decision before nodding back and stepping to the front of the line as she fell back, adjusting the strap of the quiver across her shoulders and pulled herself up onto a barrel, grasping onto the railing of the balcony so she could swing herself up onto the roof of the saloon.

This time she would stay out of harm's way, for him, because she owed him and for the baby because after all this, she couldn't risk losing her daughter, again.

She crouched low to the ground, one hand wrapped around her belly, as she crawled forward and into place at the edge of the roof, overlooking Main Street. She had a perfect view of the jailhouse. Stevenson stepped out the front door and her breath caught in her chest. A low whistle signaled from down below and she backed down from the ledge and crawled over to the right side of the building, peering over the edge to see Ryan take his place beside Esposito in the ally below, a group of Cherokee falling in behind them. Daniel wrapped his arm around Alexis giving her a quick squeeze. Castle checked the revolver in his hand as Demming did the same. She sucked in a breath as Castle's gaze tilted up to meet hers, as if he instinctively knew she was watching him. There was a darkness in his eyes that she had never seen before. His jaw clenched and in that moment she knew exactly what he meant to do. She let out a low groan.

"No, Castle, please no," she pleaded, her lips moving silently with a frantic shake of her head. His gaze hardened before his eyes broke from hers and she sat back with a resigned sigh before moving back into place at the front of the building, pulling an arrow from her quiver.

Esposito let out another low whistle and she watched as the whole group moved forward with a loud yell.

Her eyes flickered up as Stevenson looked up in alarm. She drew back her arm, aiming her arrow at the man with a deep breath. She could take him out before Castle even got near him. She inhaled again, steadying her hand and gaze as she kept her eyes trained on her attacker. Exhaling slowly she straightened her body adjusting her aim as Stevenson moved to the side, falling back behind his deputies who were running towards the attacking mob.

Spineless Bastard.

Kate took in another breath as she aimed again and she once again had a clear shot. She pulled back the arrow, preparing to release.

A shot rang out and Kate's bow fell to the floor as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Castle lowered his gun, standing in the middle of the mob as he stared straight ahead.

Stevenson fell to the ground, one perfect hole through his forehead as Castle turned his head to look back up at her.

Their gaze broke as they both turned to look at Laura as the freckle-faced girl lowered the still smoking gun to her side, letting it fall from her fingertips to the ground below.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think of that twist? Did you see that coming? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

The Root of All Evil 

A/N: As always, you all are awesome. Thank you for all of your love and support and know that it goes right back out to you :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Kate lowered her bow and arrow as activity on the street below ground to a halt. Men froze at the sound of the gunshot. She could see Castle with his gun still half raised, aiming at where Stevenson's body used to be standing. Demming was glancing around at everyone else. Alexis walked up to Laura's side, clasping a hand down on her shoulder gently as to not startle the other girl. Laura' body jerked around and her eyes grew wide when she saw her friend standing behind her, her arms coming up around Alexis' neck as she started to sob. Daniel walked up behind the pair and Alexis shook her head as a signal for him to give them space. Demming turned towards the girls.

Kate jerked into motion, running to the back of the building again to swing herself back down to the alleyway. She jogged around the building to the main road. She rounded the corner in time to see Demming holding Laura's hands behind her back, walking her to the steps of the jailhouse.

"Wait!" She called as she bound the last few steps up to them.

All eyes on the street swiveled towards Kate as she jogged up to them.

The pair turned as Kate came up behind them, Alexis and Rick flanking her on either side. Kate's face screwed up in question as she looked over the girl: her drawn face, a track of tears streaming down her face. She studied the girl harder, taking in the tightness in her shoulders and the flicker of darkness in her eyes. The sinking sensation grew in her stomach as she already determined the answer to the question that had not already fallen from her lips. "Laura? Why?"

Laura dipped her head, studying the tips of her boots, sticking out from under the hem of her dust covered dress as Kate motioned for Demming to let her go momentarily, allowing the girl to take a step closer to her. Laura still didn't raise her head and Kate took another step towards her, pressing a hand to her shoulder and guiding her to the side, away from other, prying, ears.

"Eustice told me what he did to you. She didn't want to tell me but I already knew, she just confirmed it," Laura whispered, barely audible as her voice hitched and her eyes finally flickered up.

Kate sucked in a short breath, shaking her head. It was more than that; Laura hadn't killed her father out of some sense of loyalty to Kate. "Laura…"

"He's done the same to me."

Laura let out a sob, her face twisted in grief and pain. Kate stepped forward, gathering the girl into her arms squeezing her tightly to her body as she felt the bile rise up in her own throat and took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow stream between parted lips as she pressed Laura's forehead into the curve of her neck.

"He's my father, Kate. Why would he do that to me?"

"Shh, sweetie," she placated as her eyes darted to Demming who was walked into her eye line, the internal battle raging in his eyes. "It's going to be all right. I promise. It's going to be all right."

"I need to take her," Demming murmured as Kate's grip tightened around the crying girl.

"You heard her," Kate hissed in response. "She did us all a favor. She should not get put into jail for this."

Demming sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair, sweat and dirt spraying to the ground below. "Maybe but she did it in front of all these men. I need to do something or else they will rebel, again. Their leader was just murdered in front of them. We'll figure something out but for now I need to take her."

Kate opened her mouth to protest again but Laura pulled back out of her arms, a resigned smile pasted onto her face.

"It's okay, Kate," Laura sniffled as she nodded her head and attempted to school her features. "I'll go. I know what I did."

Laura turned, her head held high as she allowed Demming to take her by the elbow and walk her towards the jailhouse. Kate stood watching, one arm cradled in the other, wrapped across her stomach. She felt someone walk up behind her and she tilted her head back in time to see Castle step up, his hands wrapping gently around her hips. She forced her body not to stiffen at the touch. She almost succeeded

"Are you okay?" He murmured into her hair, not moving back, not loosening his grip.

She nodded with a deep breath, attempting to put on a brave face with a flicker of a smile. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Her head swiveled around to take in the town, townsfolk, miners, soldiers and Cherokee all, standing around, whispering amongst themselves. Some stared at the pair unyieldingly while others at least had the courtesy to look away when her gaze settled on them.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kate sank down onto the bed as they entered the small cabin. Alexis was outside with Daniel. Jim was back at the saloon. The town had trickled back to normal in the matter of minutes. The battle was over, she was not guilty, Castle was not dead. Stevenson was. Laura was in custody. Men and women had gone back to their normal lives as quickly as they had been drawn from them. The army men went back to their camp, the Cherokee back to the reservation. Eustice and Lanie had tried to talk to her, to make sure she was all right. Everyone had surrounded Castle, asking what had happened. He had assured everyone that he was fine, just tired and in need of a good meal.<p>

They had finally escaped to the relative seclusion of their home; their partial home. The burnt cross still stood in the yard. The homestead still smelling like ash and charred memories.

"My mother's quilt was in there. Her jewelry. Her clothes. The doll her parents gave her as a child. It's all gone, Castle. She's all gone," Kate whispered as he sank down next to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She had tried to be strong, to not let her bother her. Not this on top of everything else, but it was just too much. So much.

Castle's arm came up hesitantly to wrap around her waist, cradling her to him and his hesitation to touch her made her cry harder.

"You don't have to," she whimpered out.

His hand tightened around her pulling her closer to him. "Don't have to what? Kate?"

"Touch me. I know you don't want to."

Castle sighed, leaning his head down so that his lips were resting on her head. "I want to. I just don't know if you want me to."

Kate let out another sob and shook her head against his lips. "I just want to forget it all. Why? What did I do to deserve this? What did any of us do?"

Castle hugged her to him for a second longer before pulling back and pushing himself off of the bed, never letting go of her hand which he had been gripping in his own, his thumb brushing over her knuckles gently. "Come on."

Kate drew in a shaky breath as she allowed herself to be pulled off of the bed. Her hand darted up to swipe the tears off of her cheeks and she put on another brave face to go back into the world. "Rick? Where are we going?"

Castle stopped on the front step of the small house, turning towards her; a seriousness on his face she was not used to seeing. Her hand came up on its own, brushing along the line of his jaw as he spoke, low. The words only for her. "Do you trust me?"

She felt herself nodding, wondering why it was even a question. "Of course."

"Then no more questions. Just follow me."

She followed him silently, glancing back over her shoulder to see Daniel and Alexis scavenging through the wreckage of the homestead, gathering any salvageable belongings. She was about to say that they should be helping, but clamped her jaw shut when she remembered the resolute look on Castle's face. They could help later. There would be enough to do later.

Alexis glanced back at her as they neared the tree line and gave her a quick nod which freed Kate to turn back around and focus on where they were going, not looking back at what had happened. She followed silently, twigs and leaves crunching under her boots as they clomped through the woods, no longer worried about sneaking and staying quiet.

No longer hunted, no longer in danger…

It was surreal, how it was all gone, as quickly as it had begun and they were back. Kate glanced around as they stopped in the middle of a clearing next to the stream. The waterfall gushed in the background. They were back where they had fought a week before. Had it only been a week? Less than a week, even? God, she couldn't even remember, but they were back where she had run and he had followed and they had fought and made up and she had awoken alone, covered in blood.

"Castle…" her voice was thin. The unasked question hanging in the air. _Why are we here?_

He was on his knees, pulling off her boots and her hands came out automatically to brace herself on his shoulders as she wobbled slightly and one of his arms came up to wrap around her hips and keep her steady.

Then she was barefoot and he was standing in front of her again, stripping his own shirt over his head before reaching for her and pushing the suspenders down off of her shoulders and unbuttoning her shirt slowly, his eyes searching hers for permission. He made no move towards her, no attempt to touch her skin or kiss her lips, just stripped off both of their clothes before extending a hand to her and leading her down to the water.

He lifted a wet hand to push her hair out of her face, cradling her cheek in his palm before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Her body trembled as the tears threatened once again.

"I told you," he murmured against her lips, even as she clamped her mouth tighter shut. "I love you and I am here, whenever you are ready. I'm here."

He pulled back and she nodded as her eyes fluttered back open and her mouth relaxed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now turn around and let me wash your back."

Kate couldn't help the smile that slipped as she spun in the cool water and gathered up her hair to pull over her shoulder.

Almost. She was almost there.

* * *

><p>Alexis let out a growl as she flipped over another charred board, grumbling under her breath as she pulled out a cup with only a small chip in the rim. Still usable. Daniel glanced up at her as he scraped aside a pile of ash.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, giving up on his task and walking towards her.

She spun around to him, a fire burning in her eyes. "What's wrong? You do realize that that is the worst question to ask right now, don't you? Everything is wrong and something happened to Kate and no one will tell me. And now Laura… She's my best friend and she won't tell me what's going on."

Daniel sighed as he took another step towards her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "I'm sure they are just trying to protect you. They will tell you eventually, when they are ready."

"But I could help," Alexis whined momentarily resting her head on his shoulder before pulling back to continue on her rant. "She's my mother, for all intents and purposes, at least she is more of a mother to me than mine ever was and they are having a baby and Laura followed me out here so that I wouldn't be alone. I just don't want her to have to be alone through whatever this is. And my father went through hell and he won't talk about that either, he just says that everything is fine. He's all right, undamaged. He's not undamaged, Daniel. None of them are, and I am just left here. Helpless."

"So, tell her that."

Alexis paused in her rant, one arm raised in the air, her red hail flying around her in the spring breeze as she turned to stare at the young man. "What?"

"Tell Laura that you just want to help. You don't want her to have to go through this alone and maybe she will let you in, she will tell you. You are her best friend after all."

Alexis nodded as the advice danced around in her head, solidifying. Daniel gave her a quick smile and bent down to give her a peck on the cheek before turning back to his work.

Alexis' hand snuck out and grabbed his, squeezing his fingers as he pivoted back to face her. "Thank you."

Daniel's lips quirked into a smile. "For what?"

"For being here."

"Of course," Daniel's smile grew. "I love you, Alexis and I will be here as long as your father doesn't shoot me."

Alexis let out a soft laugh. "I'm not sure if it's my _father_ you should be worried about, but Daniel? I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: My podcast in the Fanfiction Writer series at stormingthecastle (dot) podomatic (dot) com is up, so go give it a listen! We are very silly so make sure you are in a place where you can laugh with abandon! Thanks again, Karen, It was super fun to do! You'll get some background info on the Western Series and some of my other stories. ;).


	14. Chapter 14

The Root of All Evil 

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay but here is chapter 14 :) Only one more chapter to go! But keep your eyes peeled for Story 4 in this saga: Carnivale... coming soon! :)

As always, thank you all for your kindness and support. It is loved. To all my new readers, welcome to my little universe, I hope you like it here ;). Those of you who have been here with me from the beginning, thank you, you know how honored I feel to have you still with me.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Alexis took a deep breath as she pushed open the swinging doors to the jailhouse. Demming looked up from his perch at the desk as she stepped into the dim room, his eyes trained on her, questioning as he sat back, his legs propped on the desk, arms crossed over his chest, as he waited for her to speak.

"I would like to speak to Laura, please," she stated, her voice more steady than she felt.

Laura looked up from where she was sitting on the bench in the near cell, a flicker of a smile crossing her face when she saw her friend standing in the doorway. Both of their gazes turned to Demming and he sighed as he pushed himself out of his chair and walked to the cell, opening the cell door so that Alexis could step inside.

"I'll be right outside. Just call when you're finished."

"Thank you," Alexis whispered as she stepped inside the cell and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hi," Laura greeted with a small wave as she scooted over on the bench, making room for Alexis to sit next to her.

"Hi," Alexis replied as she sat, turning her body slightly to face the freckle-faced girl. "How are you doing?"

Laura nodded, her hands wringing in her lap. "I'm okay. Olivia came by to visit me earlier. Sheriff Beckett said last night she would be by later, maybe tomorrow, to talk."

Alexis nodded, her head bobbing a few times too many. "So you and Olivia are getting along well then, even after the cattle drive?"

Laura dipped her head, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. "Yeah, we are."

"Good. Good. I'm glad you're making friends out here."

"Friends, right, that's what we are," Laura responded, her eyes flickering to the far corner of the cell and to the ground before looking back, straight forward to the desk sitting outside the bars. "Olivia and I are friends."

Alexis' head cocked to the side for a second, her eyes narrowing slightly at her friend's strange response before shaking her head to clear her thoughts, as Laura continued to stare straight ahead.

"Laura, what happened? With your father?" Alexis asked softly after a moment, when Laura continued to stare blankly, lost in thought.

Laura's eyes flickered back over to her, darkening slightly. "I don't want to speak of it, Alexis."

Alexis sighed as she leaned forward, reaching out to grasp her friend's hand in her own.

"Please, Laura," she pleaded. "No one will tell me anything and I need to know. I just want to help you and everyone is shutting me out. Please, I want to help make it better."

Laura turned to look at her, her eyes weary, face drawn, looking far too old for her eighteen years. She studied Alexis' eyes, reading the motives in their depth before dropping her gaze down to their joined hands and nodding slowly. "He used to touch me, to make me do things with him."

Her voice dropped off when Alexis gasped. "What about your mother, didn't she try to stop it?"

Alexis' mind whirled, trying to image if… her father… no, never. No one should ever…

Laura swallowed the lump in her throat. "She didn't know and if she did she never did a thing to stop it. But I was okay, I got away, I came here and I was happy. Finally… But when Eustice told me that he was here and that he did the same thing to Kate…"

"He did what?" Alexis interjected, aghast.

"She… she didn't tell you…" Laura's eyes widened again. "Oh, Lord. I shouldn't have… Alexis you can't say anything. Please."

Alexis turned to stare out the bars as she remembered how Kate had flinched when her father had touched her when they had rescued him from the cave, how she had run, her tear stained eyes when they had returned from the stream the night before. She had put on a brave face, smiling and laughing with her and Daniel while Alexis' father had attempted to cook supper over the fire, but the hesitation, the wall, had there, the sadness, and Alexis had ignored it.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she willed herself not to cry.

"Sheriff Beckett will be all right," Laura said, soothingly, giving Alexis' hand a squeeze. "She's strong, she'll get through this. Both of them will, they love each other."

Alexis nodded, choking down a sob before turning back to her friends, reaching out her arms to wrap around the other girl's shoulders in a hug. "I'm the one that's supposed to be comforting you, remember."

Laura patted her on the back. "You're here. That helps. I promise."

* * *

><p>"It could be worse," Castle offered as Kate stepped over another pile of charred remains, and into the center of what used to be the living room.<p>

She turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

"Well, I, well," Castle stuttered as he stripped off his hat and scratched his head. "It's bad."

"Bad, Castle? It's completely gone. It cannot be salvaged at all. That is worse than bad," Kate huffed.

"Well, we can rebuild it."

Kate quirked her eyebrow again, motioning at her body. "We? Castle, the last time I was pregnant my father hesitated to let me lift the nails to build my cabin, this time I would be lucky if he even let me on the property while it is being rebuilt."

"Well, then," Castle argued, plopping his had back down on his head and stepping over what used to be the wall to stand by her side, holding out a hand for her to take, guiding her out of the rubble. "Your father, myself, Ryan, Esposito and, hell, maybe even Daniel will rebuild it."

Kate rolled her eyes at the way he said 'Daniel', like the young man was the scourge of his existence. "Daniel is a nice young man, you thought very highly of him when we met him at our wedding."

"Yes, well, that was before he was courting my daughter. Now, he is the enemy."

"Castle!" Kate admonished, swiping at his arm with her free hand. "Be nice to him. He loves her."

Castle froze, halfway to their destination and turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Love?"

Kate's mouth opened and closed silently as she realized her mistake. "Well, he might, probably, he… Ah, Hell, Rick. He loves her. He is probably going to propose."

"How… how do you know this? It's only been a month and he, she, she's too young to get married!"

"She was betrothed to Ashley and you didn't seem to mind," Kate argued back.

"Mind? Of course I minded. I just kept my opinion to myself. Besides, that was before she wanted to go to university and Ashley was from a good family…" His voice trailed off as his eyes went wide and he clamped his lips shut, his gaze shifting to Kate who was staring at him with arms crossed over her chest, and lips pursed. "I… I shouldn't have said that."

Kate took a step towards him, the expression still pasted to her face, arms still crossed over her chest. Castle winced. This was how it was going to end, not in a cave with a crazed escaped criminal, not in a gunfight or even from influenza. It was going to end right here, with an idiotic comment from him and a glare from her.

"I'll… I'll get to know him. Have him over for supper. I'm sure he is a perfectly nice young gentleman. He can help work on the homestead. Maybe we can build another small cabin for them or for your father. Jim was saying that perhaps we would like the large house now that the baby is coming. Speaking of the baby, I have something to show you. Did I tell you today how beautiful you are, because you are, very beautiful, practically glowing. In fact…"

He was silenced by the gentle press of her index finger on his lips and the sight of her shoulders quaking as she help in her laughter with pressed lips.

"Now," she started after a silent moment, both of them standing in the middle of the charred remains of the Beckett Homestead, her finger still curled at his lips, their eyes locked. "What is it that you needed to show me?"

He smiled, kissing her finger as it slid slightly and curled around his bottom lip. His hand came up and grabbed hers away from his face as she shivered slightly, her own lip caught between her teeth. "Come on, it's this way."

He held their joined hands up as he guided her around the piles of half burnt items, ignoring her glare as he helped her over the wall and led her to the barn. He glared at her when she moved to help him slide the barn door open and she huffed out a breath as she folded her arms over her chest again, her forearms resting against the growing baby bump— he could swear that is was bigger than it was the day before— but she stepped back, allowing him to move the heavy wooden door by himself.

The horses were lined up in their stalls: Whisper, Bucket and Bandit, all staring at them with wide, lazy, black eyes. Bandit blew out a breath, his lip flapping and Castle took a step out to skirt around him. He wasn't allowing that beast to get the drop on him again; it was too humiliating to be pick-pocketed by an animal. Kate nuzzled Whisper's nose and the horse nipped at her hair as she watched Castle's skittish movements with an affectionate expression.

"Damn horse," he mumbled under his breath as he tugged her forward again and she let out a chuckle as she passed Bandit, giving him a pat on the nose.

He rounded behind her as they approached the far end of the barn and hesitated briefly before placing his hands gently over her eyes. Her body stiffened momentarily before she forced herself to relax, his words, his voice mumbling in her ear. "Is this all right?"

"Yes," she forced out as she nodded her head resolutely. "It's fine. Just keep talking to me. Please."

"Okay," he murmured again, his voice low, soothing as he bent his head down so his lips were mere inches away from her ear. "Just take a couple steps forward."

"There you go," he coached as she shuffled forward, her arms stretched out in front of her to guide her path. "Now, I know you know about the cradle but your father and I have a couple more surprises for you. Turn to your left."

She turned slowly, her boots twisting on the dirt floor.

"Take a few more steps forward."

She huffed. "What is 'a few'?"

Castle chuckled softly, his rush breath brushing past her ear. "Four."

She nodded and took four defined steps forward.

"Now turn to your right."

She let out another huff, getting visibly annoyed with the whole exercise but turned without complaint. He placed a gently kiss on her temple before letting his hands fall to his shoulders, allowing her to see the sea of nursery furniture surrounding them.

"Castle," Kate gasped, eyes wide as she took in the perfectly sculpted and polished crib, dresser, and bassinet surrounding her, along with a new chest, the name plate left blank. "How? When?"

"Whenever we could sneak away," Castle answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kate took a step forward, reaching her hand out for a crocheted blanket, a rainbow of colors, which was draped over the side of the crib.

"Alexis made that," Castle voiced and she turned to face him as she clutched the blanket to her chest, wetness pooling in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered a hand reaching out to take his.

"This time," he stated, definitely, taking a step towards her, reaching up with his free hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Everything is going to be perfect. I promise."

"You don't know that…" she shook her head.

"I do," he reassured. "Because after everything that has happened, this has to go right. We deserve for this to go right. You deserve it, Kate. You just have to have the faith. You've done unimaginable things, things that no one should have to ever do, to protect this child, our child. So, this time, everything is going to be perfect. We'll rebuild the homestead before the baby is born and everything will be wonderful for her. For all of us."

She glanced around the tack room, taking in the handcrafted furniture and hand-sewn gifts. Her eyes flickered to the corner and Sarah waved back with a wide smile, her pigtails flopping over her shoulders as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She nodded at Kate, her eyes twinkling in the light. This time, everything was going to be perfect, this baby had her older sister looking out for her.

Okay.

"Okay," she sniffled, nodding her head, looking back at him with a watery smile. "I can have faith."

* * *

><p>Kate lay curled in the bed, facing the side, one hand rubbing her small belly methodically as she stared through the dark window into the night outside. An owl hooted in the distance and grass crunched as animals stalked their prey outside. She listened carefully to every step, every movement.<p>

A leaf crunched and her hand twitched.

She felt an arm wrap around her middle, pulling her slightly away from the edge of the bed, a hard body press into her back. A sigh resounding in her ear; a warm breath brushing past her cheek.

A soft snuffle of a snore came from the straw mattress on the floor where Alexis was sleeping. The girl had been quiet when she came back in from visiting Laura in the jail. She had simply stared at Kate when she had entered the small cabin and saw her step-mother seated on the bed, hairbrush in hand, working her way through the knots that had built up in her hair. Without a word Alex had stepped over and enveloped her in a hug, crying softly into her neck. Rick had looked up startled from his seat in the rocking chair in the corner, a book open on his lap. Their eyes met over the girl's shoulder and they knew: Laura had told Alexis… everything…

Another leaf crunched and Kate clenched her hand into a fist, her eyes pressed shut. She would not do this. It was a deer; it was always just a deer.

The arm tightened around her middle.

"Go to sleep, Kate," the breath mumbled in her ear. "It's over, it's all over. You can sleep."

She let out the breath she had been unaware she had been holding and a pair of lips, _his_ lips pressed a soft kiss behind her ear.

Slowly her fist unclenched, her fingers uncurling, flexing and bending to return the flow of blood. Her palm ached from where her nail had dug into her flesh and her eyes fluttered open to stare into the night. His arm loosened slightly, relieving her from the welcomed pressure. She took a deep breath as she flipped over to face him so that their noses brushed against each other. She strained to find his bright blue eyes through the darkness.

"Say something, Rick. Talk to me. I can't see you, I need to hear you, please," she whispered as her fingers trailed down the side of his face, gently caressing his cheekbone, the strong line of his jaw, fluttering over his slightly parted lips. His lips pressed against her fingertips in a quick kiss before starting to move, mumbling a story.

"I'm going to take you to Denver, once everything is settled, just the two of us. We haven't had a Honeymoon, you know. Really, we could go anywhere you wanted. Savannah, San Francisco, New Orleans…"

"No, Denver. Denver would be nice," Kate whispered back.

"Yeah, it's far enough away but close enough so that we could be back before the baby is due," Castle conceded and Kate nodded against her pillow. "We'll stay in a fancy hotel, one of the overly extravagant ones with the deep claw-foot tubs you are in love with but would never admit to liking."

A gently smile broke across her face as she bit into her lower lip. He knew her too well.

"And we can find toys for the baby," Castle continued. "And clothes. Little lacy dresses or a small cowboy hat."

"Or both," Kate chimed in.

"Or both," Castle conceded. "I'll buy you real coffee and as many lemon cream puffs as you want."

Kate's lips broke into a full smile as she suppressed the giggle threatening to escape. "Lemon cream puffs? Really?"

"I do recall that you were fond of them in New York, even dressed like one to show your utter devotion to them," Castle teased, his mouth smiling against her fingers as they curled at his bottom lips.

"You're mean."

"No, I am a handsome, some would say downright debonair, and charming man. And I'm…"

"You're alive."

Castle paused as Kate interrupted his statement. "Yes, yes I am. I'm alive. I'm here."

Kate sniffed slightly as she traced her fingers back up his face to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling his head forward to rest against hers. "And you're mine."

"I'm yours, always."

"Always," she murmured in reply before she pressing her lips against his, firmly in the darkness. She heard his gasp of surprise, followed by his moan of acceptance, as his hand traced up her side, to rest against her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair, holding her to him gently. Her stomach clenched as the tip of her tongue darted out to flick his lip, requesting entrance and her body moved into his, melding together as his lips parted and a hot tear rolled down her face.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice choked, as she pulled back slightly, tipping her head so that she could breathe and their foreheads were once again pressed together.

"Thank you," he whispered in reply, the love and gratitude pouring from his every word. "Thank you for loving me and allowing me to love you."

She nodded against him as she drew in a shaky, water logged breath. "Always."

"Always."


	15. Chapter 15

The Root of All Evil

A/N: Here it is everyone, the end of RoAE. It has been a fun (if angsty) ride. As always, thank you for all of your love and support. A special thank you to klindsey for the shout outs and getting me new readers and to my new Beta Deb838. You are awesome. :)

Keep your eyes peeled for Canivale, it will be out shortly. There is a sneak peek at the end ;)

xoxo

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Kate stared through the bars of the jail cell, quietly watching Laura sleep on the hard wooden bench, her back turned towards the world. She turned back towards Demming, resting back against the metal as she crossed her arms over her chest. The man was standing, leaning back against the edge of the desk, mirroring her posture.

"She's been punished enough, Tom. Just let her go."

Demming sighed. "I let her go and they will kill her. You know those miners, they are an unruly bunch, drunks the lot of them. She killed a man they respected. I have enough trouble keeping them in line now, if I let her go…"

Kate leaned her head back, a hand coming up to rub over her eyes. She was tired, oh so tired. "When the general gets back he can pardon her. He's done it before. Delay trial until then."

"Demming regarded her for a moment. "Deal. I will need to wait for a new prosecutor, anyway."

Kate nodded in agreement, before continuing. "She gets three squares a day, private bathing time and the freedom of time out of her cell with an escort. And after General Johnson returns, you are stepping down and Esposito is taking over as sheriff."

Demming raised an eyebrow. "Not you?"

Kate ducked her head. "No, not me. I need time. Esposito will take over."

"Agreed, but I will still be in charge of the law at the mine. You aren't getting rid of me that easily Sheriff."

Kate smirked. "Of course not, where would the fun in that be?"

Kate pushed herself off of the bars, placing her hat back onto her head as she took a step towards the door.

"Sheriff?"

Kate paused as a small voice sounded from behind her, turning back to see Laura sitting up on the bench, staring up at her, arms wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

"Have you heard from my mother?"

Kate sighed as she pulled her hat from her head and stepped back towards the cell. The untouchable Amanda Stevenson; as far as Laura knew, her mother had had nothing to do with any of this situation, and God help her, Kate was willing to keep it that way.

"We haven't been able to reach her, sweetheart. We've tried."

And they had. Gina had sent a telegram the other day. She and Port were even talking of going back to New York for a while. Kate had told them what Stevenson had said about Amanda being in on the scheme to free Bryant and frame Kate for Rick's death but there was no proof, everyone with proof was dead.

She was, in a sense, untouchable. For now. But Kate had the feeling that she had not heard the last of Amanda Stevenson, and she sure as hell, was going to let the Amanda know that she had not heard the last of Kate Beckett.

Laura nodded, breathing back the unshed tears gathering in her eyes and Kate nodded at her with a reassuring smile before plopping her hat back on her head, once again, turning towards the door.

"Sheriff?"

Kate paused again, tilting her head around to look at the girl. "Yes, Laura?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Kate simply winked at her, before turning to push her way out through the doors, and into the blinding light of the Colorado afternoon. Summer was in full swing and it had brought the blistering, dry, heat with it, making Kate's skin feel like it was burning through the thin cloth of her long sleeved shirt as she walked across the dirt road, but she welcomed the heat, the burn, against her skin; it was another reminder that she was here, she was alive.

The baby fluttered in her belly, and she placed a firm hand against it, rubbing it soothingly as she made her way up the stairs and through the door of the saloon.

It was quiet, a couple of locals sat at the bar, nursing their drinks of choice. Another man sat, slouched, in a chair in the corner, his head resting back against the wall, a trail of saliva working its way down his chin to pool on the collar of his yellowing shirt. Kate crinkled her nose at him before turning to find her father behind the bar, polishing a glass. She lifted her hand in a wave as she rounded the bar and walked into his arms that were wide open for a hug.

"Hello, Katie," Jim greeted with a kiss to her cheek, before pulling back to regard his daughter, his hands still gripping her shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right, Papa," Kate replied, her chin dipping slightly in attempt to hide behind her lie.

"Katie…" Jim chided.

Kate sighed. She had always been the worst liar. "I'm getting better. I'm eating more. Rick and I are talking of taking a trip to Denver soon; get away for a little while. I've been sleeping better."

The statement was closer to the truth.

It had been a week since Stevenson had been shot, and the first time Alexis and Rick had let Kate out of their sight for more than five minutes at a time. Not that Kate was complaining; she had enjoyed the company, someone to calm her from flinching at every small sound. She still had to force her body not to tense when Rick touched her, and even though she could kiss him sometimes, she had to be the one to initiate it and she still couldn't take it any further. They had tried, once, and he had held her while she had sobbed out apologies, curled in the middle of their bed, after she had pleaded at him to stop the moment his hand crept up under her shirt and she had felt him hardening against her thigh.

But now, in the light of day, with the world around, she could not allow herself to cry, to show any weakness. No, here, with everyone watching, she was fine, she was getting better. She gave her father a small, reassuring smile.

"I have to go," she stated quietly, as she backed towards the doorway. "I left Rick and Daniel to work on the house, Alexis is supervising but I'm still worried and Lanie said she wants to examine the baby before I head back."

Jim sighed at his daughter's attempt at humor, shaking his head as he picked up another glass to polish. "I love you, Katie, you know that, right? No matter what."

Kate nodded as she glanced back at her father, one last time before pushing the door open. "I know Papa."

* * *

><p>Lanie stared at her, arms crossed, lips pursed, as Kate sat on the edge of the bed. "Stop bullshitting me Kate Beckett, how are you feeling?"<p>

Kate sighed as her 'I'm fine' mantra failed to work on her best friend. "I'm…"

"And if you say you are fine one more time, I _am _going to smack you, pregnant or not."

Kate let out another resigned sigh.

"I keep having nightmares, I wake up in the middle of the night if I can fall asleep at all in the first place, I eat but only because I have to, not because I want to and…" Her voice trailed off as her hands twisted in her lap. "I should have killed him."

"Kate…"

"I could have done it. I had the time. I could have gotten the gun, he wasn't holding me very hard. I should have tried to get away, Lanie. I should have tried harder. I could have negotiated. I let him…"

"You lived, Kate. There was no guarantee you could have gotten the gun or gotten away and then you would both be dead and so would Rick."

Kate sighed again. "I just…"

"I know, sweetie, but you are still here, I would say healthy, but we still need to work on that, and your baby is healthy. She's strong Kate and she won't judge you. She knows you did this for her and you know that, too."

Kate nodded. "She's okay?"

Lanie smiled softly at her friend. "She's better than okay, she's one of the strongest babies I've felt, just like her mama. How's the nausea?"

"Gone, mostly."

"Good. I'm going to have another conversation with Eustice. You will be eating better than anyone in the west until this baby is born."

"Lanie…" Kate let out a pained groan.

"No whining, you are loved around here, Kate Beckett, let us take care of you for once in your stubborn life."

Kate sighed. She was loved? It hadn't felt like that a week ago, but that wasn't fair, was it? Her friends had still fought for her.

"It's Castle now, Lanie. Kate Castle."

Lanie let a girly giggle slip as Kate flashed a smile up at her. "So it is. _Mrs. _Castle. You're married."

"I'm married."

"The poor bastard."

"Lanie!" Kate squeaked, flailing out a hand to slap her friend gently on the arm. "Don't you start, _Mrs. Esposito_."

"Soon."

Kate paused, her jaw falling open at her friend's revelation. "Lanie?"

"Javier proposed last night."

"Finally!"

"Finally."

Yes, finally. Finally, things were starting to go well in Colorado Springs.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Coming soon: 4th in the Western Series: Carnivale.<p>

The circus is coming to Colorado Springs.

Kate's hand came up to press against her back, her nine-month pregnant belly protruding out in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she stared at the woman standing across from her. Slowly, she turned her head to look up at Rick, who was standing beside her with the same gob smacked expression on his face.

"What do you mean we're not actually married?"


End file.
